


Future Redux

by Rukia13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Children, F/F, Future, Future Character Death, Post-Crisis, Pre-Crisis, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukia13/pseuds/Rukia13
Summary: A mysterious girl has arrived via temporal rift to National City
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Red Daughter | Linda Lee
Comments: 66
Kudos: 351





	1. Welcome to National City

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted anything on here and I've been slowly working away on this one. Brief cameos from other shows but this is a Supergirl fanfiction with Supercorp as a focus. I hope you enjoy what I have so far; updates will likely be sporadic.

Ashley 'Ashe' El Luthor had never wanted to come back in time, had been content to live out her days in whatever capacity she would be granted in National City but fate or in this case her Mother had ensured that her life not be wasted and so Ashe was pushed through a portal that led to the past, alone and without anything aside the clothes on her back, her L-Corp issued phone, and whatever change she had in her pockets.

The experience had been jarring to say the least, the sudden overwhelming noises she encountered doing little to keep her unused powers in check as she crouched low on the sidewalk trying not to crack the concrete as she willed herself to regain control.

The opening of a temporal rift had caused the alarms to sound at the DEO, scrambling Agents and Supergirl to its source within minutes.

Ashe remained crouched low to the ground, hands covering her ears as she tried to reign in her senses. She didn't want to attack anyone inadvertently as she took long deep breaths muttering words in Kryptonian to help unaware that she was being watched by an ever-growing crowd. 

Kara touched down a short distance away, hearing the soft tones of Kryptonian that she hadn't heard in quite some time as she slowly made her way towards the young woman. She didn't want to startle her any more than she currently seemed to be and made sure that the DEO agents knew not to move in. 

_"Rrip nahn voi"_ Kara managed softly knowing that the young woman would hear her as she edged closer repeating the words over and over to keep her calm,

 _"voi?"_ Ashe repeated understanding the word safe as she slowly pulled her gaze from the ground, seeing the deep blue, red and gold symbol of the House of El first and foremost,

“El” she breathed out recognising her Jeju’s house as she swallowed hard, fear starting to overwhelm her as she knew this couldn’t be her Jeju; her Jeju was gone just like the rest of them, a war they hadn’t asked for that had descended upon them all the same. 

It had taken her Mother’s final act, desperation it would seem to send her through a portal using experimental technology from CADMUS in the vain belief that time travel was possible, at least that was what her Mother had been claiming for years little did Ashe know that the Legends had helped confirm her Mother’s belief but for Ashe it was all just theory, a tale told to children to help them dream of a better tomorrow because the days they found themselves living were not all sunshine and rainbows not when CADMUS had come, not when National City and it’s caped hero lay in ruins because fear had outweighed hope. 

_“Jeju”_ Ashe added needing to know if the woman clad in blue, red and gold was Kara Zor-El, even if it wasn’t her Jeju it would still be something to cling to; to believe in if only for a moment as she felt exhaustion beginning to wash over her,

 _“Voi?”_ she whispered again before passing out against Supergirl.

Kara stared down at the girl in shock, not only because she had spoken the language of her people but because she had called her mother and had known the sigil on her chest, slowly and as gently as possible she lifted up the girl and slowly made her way back towards the waiting DEO Agents, eyes trained forward despite how the girl was now burying herself against her.

Director Alex Danvers watched intently as Supergirl signalled for her and the other Agents to keep their distance whilst she moved over to the crouched girl, unlike her sister she hadn’t heard the softly spoken Kryptonian, nor any of the conversation that came afterward before her sister was moving back towards them holding the girl against her, for once she couldn’t quite read her sister and that was worrisome as she waited until she was closer,

“Supergirl?” she asked softly watching Kara as she came to a stop by her, 

“Exhaustion won out; I’m going to fly her back to the DEO so we can get her checked out.” Kara replied softly not wanting to wake the girl in her arms as she waited for her sister to hopefully agree, Alex nodded knowing that it was important to get the girl medical attention first and foremost,

“I’ll meet you back there.” she replied softly knowing that whilst she needed to be concerned about what potential threat the girl was, she also needed to be supportive of her sister, as she gently squeezed her shoulder before watching her fly off. Taking a deep breath, Alex signalled to the squad of DEO Agents to sweep the area before heading back to base.

* * *

DEO Headquarters – National City

Kara arrived back at the DEO with the girl still in her arms as she made her way to the medical wing so that someone could check her over; she was worried by how light the girl seemed to be as well as wondering where she had come from as she gently set her down on one of the medical beds; despite the girl doing her best to cling onto the warmth that Kara was providing.

Kara hovered for a minute before the room filled with medical personnel causing her to slowly move to the corridor so they could work, hooking up various machines before trying and failing to take blood samples as the needles snapped each time they tried to pierce the girl’s skin, Kara shivered unsure what that truly meant; who was this girl that had appeared through an temporal rift, why was her skin impenetrable and how had she known about the House of El and Kara.

Eventually the medical personnel filed out, the steady beep of a heat monitor the only sound now permeating the stillness of the room as Kara watched; curiosity getting the better of her as she slipped back into the room and gently took hold of the girl’s hand,

“Please wake up, I need to know who you are.” she whispered softly needing to hope that the girl laying on the bed held answers for her, as she gave her hand one final squeeze before she was gone.

When Alex arrived back at the DEO, she was briefed on the situation with the girl they had found. From what the medical team had been able to determine she was healthy, if slightly malnourished but had no physical injuries; they also noted how her skin was impenetrable which set numerous questions buzzing in Alex’s mind as to what the girl could be.

Ashe began to stir a few hours later, slowly opening her emerald eyes and looking around at her surroundings. She noted the monitors that were set up next to her bed and that numerous wires were trailing from her body towards it, one monitoring her heart beat which had started to climb as panic crept in; it felt like being with CADMUS all over again.

 _“voi, voi, voi.”_ she breathed out trying to calm down, she was safe; the familiar voice of her Jeju had said, but fear had already lost out to hope on her world so why would it be any different here,

 _"Rrip nahn voi"_ came that voice once again so caught up in trying to calm herself that Ashe hadn’t heard Supergirl enter the room,

“Kara?” Ashe whispered knowing this wasn’t her Kara but hoped that even on this Earth the young woman’s name was the same, she looked like her Jeju and wore the crest of the House of El so perhaps it could be true,

“I’m Kara Zor-El, can you tell me who you are?” Kara asked softly shifting to wrap the girl in her cape, hoping the warmth would help,

“Ashe, my name is Ashe Thorul.” Ashe replied giving a fake surname but until she figured out when she was, she couldn’t divulge anything about her life. 

A cough from the doorway pulled Ashe’s attention away from Kara, as her gaze fell on a red-haired woman in full tactical gear; a memory pulled at the back of her mind silently telling Ashe that this was Alexandra, or more specifically Aunt Alex.

“Director Danvers, this is Ashe Thorul.” Kara manages saving Ashe from having to introduce herself for a second time,

“Miss Thorul, I’ve got a few questions.” Director Danvers start ignoring the look that Kara is giving her that pleads for her to ease up a little as Ashe stiffens beside her,

“I plead the Fifth.” Ashe answered rather meekly not wanting to anger Director Danvers but until she knew when and where she was, she couldn’t tell them anything.

“You plead the Fifth.” Director Danvers replied, eyebrow raised as she took in the young woman before her and whilst most should and would be intimidated Ashe just nodded,

“I’m not trying to be difficult, but I don’t want anything to change in case I mistakenly say something I shouldn’t.” Ashe added quickly hoping that Agent Danvers would understand that it was a matter of protecting her own future if this was indeed the past which it seemed to be. 

“That’s a valid point, we need to call The Flash and then he can get hold of the Legends.” Kara added knowing that they’d be able to figure out with Barry and Sara’s help where in time Ashe came from before she super-sped from the room to do just that leaving Ashe alone with Director Danvers.

“Super….never mind then.” Director Danvers managed running her fingers through her hair as she shook her head at her sister’s antics, 

“The medical team weren’t able to pierce your skin; can you tell me why?” Director Danvers asked hoping that Ashe could give her some insight into her physiology,

“If I tell you why; that might change things. But I think you have your suspicions.” Ashe replied knowing that Alex Danvers was smart enough to start putting pieces together with the little information she had available.

“Yes, Kryptonian or Daxamite spring to mind due to the fact we are unable to pierce your skin, but I think I’m missing something else about you.” Director Danvers speculated earning herself a knowing smile from Ashe but nothing more.

* * *

STAR Labs – Central City – Earth 1

Using her inter-dimensional extrapolator Kara opened a breach to Earth 1 and STAR labs, appearing in the main hub and was soon joined by Barry and his team,

“Kara, what brings you to our Earth?” Barry asked giving Kara a huge smile,

“I need some help; a girl exited a temporal rift in National City, and I was hoping you might be able to get hold of the Legends so we can determine what time she’s from.” Kara asked hoping they’d be able to help her out,

“We can certainly send a message to the Legends but it will depend on when they pick it up.” Barry replied knowing it was rare that Kara came to them asking for help, so it seemed only fair that they’d lend a hand.

“Thanks, I need to head back can you let me know when they answer?” Kara asked wanting to get back to the girl as quickly as possible,

“Sure, we’ll be in touch” Barry added with a smile as Kara opened her own portal using her interdimensional extrapolator before stepping through the blue shimmering light.

* * *

DEO Headquarters – National City – Earth 38

Kara stepped back into the DEO safe in the knowledge that the Legends would pick up the message soon and hopefully they’d be able to help with figuring out where Ashe Thorul had come from.

Ashe meanwhile had remained tight lipped when Director Danvers began to question her about where she had come from and her origins; continuing to proclaim that saying too much could change things. Exasperated Director Danvers shook her head and headed out of the medical room just as Kara returned,

“Maybe you’ll have better luck.” Alex managed bypassing her sister as she made her way back to the command centre to see if any more information had come in from the scene.

Frowning Kara made her way to the doorway of the medical room and just leant against it watching Ashe as the teenager pulled a phone from her pocket, mumbling that the screen had cracked likely when she fell out the sky as she frowned deeply it was the last connection she had to her future, to Lena Luthor and now the damn thing wouldn’t even switch on; so much for L-Corp tech being unbreakable she mused in her head.

“Problem?” Kara asked stepping inside the room as Ashe abruptly dropped the phone onto the floor, cursing slightly as she looked up at Kara before she leaned down and picked up the device,

“No, maybe. I think I broke my phone and there’s only one person who could potentially fix it.” she replied unsure if she should say who could fix it and if it was even repairable, “Can you get this to Lena Luthor.” Ashe managed deciding to take a leap of faith with Kara knowing that if she couldn’t return to her own time then she’d have to adapt to being here as she held out the broken device.

Kara gingerly took the device from Ashe’s hand and nodded, 

“Sure, I can take this to her. Any password encryption?” she asked looking back up at the teen,

“Nothing she won’t be able to break through.” Ashe replied hoping that her Mother had left a message or video file on the phone for her past self, least this get any more complicated.

Kara nodded and slipped the phone into one of the hidden pockets in her suit,

“If you need anything you can just hit that button there, I’m sure Director Danvers will be back to check on you soon.” she added with a smile as Ashe just nodded,

“Thanks.” Ashe replied as she curled up in on herself and closed her eyes as Kara listened to her heartbeat even out as the teen drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

L-Corp – National City – Earth 38

Supergirl touched down lightly on Lena Luthor’s balcony, knocking on the glass door before stepping back as Lena exited her office,

“Supergirl, what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena asked as she gave the superhero a bright smile, knowing deep down that it was Kara standing on her balcony; she was a genius and ‘flying here on a bus’ was an obvious slip up plus she came to her office with Clark Kent whom her brother had known was Superman but she trusted that Kara would tell her in her own time,

“Did you see the news about the girl falling from the sky?” Kara asked earning a nod from the CEO,

“Yes it made the headlines; I think it’s still rolling news.” Lena replied wondering why Kara had brought up the current headline news,

“She’s at the DEO and asked that I bring this to you.” the Super replied tugging out Ashe’s broken phone from a hidden pocket before handing it out to Lena, “Said you’d be able to break any encryptions on it.”  
Lena took the offered device and scrutinised it for a few seconds before she placed it down on her desk, 

“This is an LCorp phone; but not one we’ve got currently in production.” she mused softly moving to sit in her chair before she turned the phone over and popped the back,

“In fact, this is a prototype; the serial number on the inside denotes it as such.” Lena added placing the back casing back on before she found the power on button, “I should be able to pull any information off it by connecting it wirelessly to L-Corp’s servers once I’ve gotten pass the password lock.” she replied hoping that it wasn’t a complex encryption although she could and would likely be able to crack it.

Everything stilled however when the lock screen lit up on the device; a picture of what could only be described as a loving family,

“Oh.” Lena breathed out looking at the image before her; the lock screen staring back at her of herself, Kara and whom she could only assume was the girl that had fallen from the sky; all three of them wrapped together in a familiar hug, 

“Kara.” she breathed out fingers instinctively reaching for the screen if she didn’t already know the truth about her best friends’ identity then this image was proof enough as were the tell-tale signs of the super suit,

“Oh Rao.” came the soft voice behind her, Supergirl no Kara had been looking over her shoulder when the screen lit up revealing what could only be described as a happy family image,

“It’s okay, Kara.” Lena managed turning to face the Girl of Steel now that it was clear there could be no hiding from the truth, as she reached for the Supers’ hands taking them in her own,

“Kara, I understand why you didn’t tell me.” she added for clarification needing Kara to know that she wasn’t angry, a little hurt and upset that she wasn’t yet trusted enough to know but she wasn’t angry; there were certain things you had to hide in order to protect yourself and others,

“I wanted to tell you but I was afraid, I enjoyed being Kara; just Kara with you. Not Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El but just Kara and I didn’t want to lose that.” Kara breathed out tears falling as she did so compelling Lena to push up from her chair and release on of the Supers’ hands so that she could brush away the tears; gently pulling the Kryptonian into a hug, 

“It’s alright, Kara.” Lena breathed out knowing that the Kryptonian could hear her.

They soon separated both feeling the loss acutely, it was clear that things were changing what with the revelations of the last few minutes.


	2. Acronyms & Other Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena figures out that Ashe is a Luthor, surprising Kara as they work on finding out information off the cell phone.

Lena took a deep breath as she continued to hold Kara’s hands in her own; wanting to keep some connection to the Super before breaking it,

“We need to be logical about this; see what information the phone holds and then we should speak to the girl.” Lena managed starting to run a decryption program.

“The girl? Lena she has a name and she could be our…our daughter.” Kara spluttered out it clear she was struggling with everything that had been revealed in the last few moments.

Lena turned slightly to look up at Kara before pushing up from her chair for a second time before leading Kara over to the sofa,

“There is a possibility that she’s our daughter, I know it would be easy to believe from the image we have but I feel we’d need to run the appropriate tests to be certain; and you didn’t give me her name.” Lena replied trying to get Kara to think logically about things rather than just what had been presented to them; there was a chance it was a lie an elaborate one, but it was still possible,

“I understand Lena, I do. She introduced herself as Ashe Thorul.” Kara replied sitting down next to Lena and doing her best to not overthink everything,

“Thorul? She actually used that anagram and neither you nor Alex figured it out.” Lena asked shaking her head as she did her best not to giggle, “Kara, please tell me you know what an anagram is?” she asked earning a nod from the Kryptonian, 

“That’s good, Thorul is an anagram of Luthor.” Lena added waiting for the recognition to drop on Kara’s face, suddenly it seemed all the pieces were fitting together,

“Oh, no wonder she was being so evasive when Alex was questioning her; she pleaded the Fifth Amendment and everything.” Kara replied shaking her head a little, “I wonder if that means she’s had to hide who she is.” she added sadness overcoming her features as Lena took a deep breath, 

“It’s more likely that she’s covering, giving a false surname or name in general makes it harder to be identified. Let’s see what’s on her phone and go from there.” Lena replied softly as she rose up from the sofa and moved back over to her desk checking on the phone, 

“Interesting, it took less time than I thought it would for the decryption programme to work; even more interesting is the password lock on this phone is my birthday. My actual birthday and not the one listed across social media.” she mused glancing back over at Kara who was still sitting on the sofa, 

“I don’t think this is Ashe’s phone; I think it might be future mine.” Lena added pulling up the cell phone’s display screen onto the main monitor of her office, the screen was organised aside from the video file in the middle, 

“This near enough mirrors my current cell phone display aside from the video file; which appears to be titled for Ashe.” she replied scrutinising the screen for a moment before her attention turned to downloading the information contained on the device to a usb stick just in case the cell phone died again,

“I think we should go back to the DEO with this; I’d rather nor pry any further without Alex and Ashe present, I’ll get Jess to reschedule my afternoon.” Lena replied moving to call up her assistant to ensure her afternoon was free.

Kara moved from the couch straightening out her cape as she did so whilst Lena rescheduled her afternoon with Jess; once the call had ended Kara smiled softly at Lena, 

“I’ll meet you back at the DEO.” Kara added before moving to give Lena a quick hug before she was off in a rush of wind leaving Lena alone once more.

It didn’t take Lena long to finish getting the information off the cell phone, pocketing both it and the usb drive before she left her office, reminding Jess that she could head home once her afternoon had been rescheduled as she called for her driver to meet her out front.

* * *

DEO Headquarters

Kara landed on the DEO balcony and took a deep breath; she was trying to remain calm despite everything that had been revealed and potentially still had yet to be revealed as she made her way through the main hub and towards the med bay pausing to just look through the glass at the teenager who was curled up on the medical bed, she looked younger Kara surmised and seemed smaller compared to the girl who had been evading Alex’s line of questioning mere hours before. 

Soon the familiar sound of Lena’s heels echoing through the DEO caught Kara’s attention as she turned and smiled widely at her best friend who came to a stop just beside the Super, 

“Is that her?” Lena asked softly looking through the glass towards the medical bed where Ashe was still curled up, dark hair falling across her face as she shifted a little, 

“Yeah, that’s her.” Kara replied softly not wanting her voice to carry anymore than necessary as she ran her fingers through her hair, 

“I wasn’t really looking at her before but now, I see it. I see you in her.” she added with a slight smile wanting Lena to know she wasn’t afraid of what might be or of what this might mean for them.

“I understand Kara, I can see you in her as well but I’m a scientist and I like facts and so far, we don’t have many of those.” Lena replied part of her wanting it to be so clear cut, but fear was a factor here and she didn’t want to get her hopes up only for them to be dashed down the line.

“So, what do we know about her?” Lena asked still holding her gaze on Ashe whilst her and Kara remained a short distance away,

“Well they weren’t able to pierce her skin so that led Alex to likely conclude she’s either part Kryptonian or Daximite but Ashe wasn’t giving anything away which naturally got on Alex’s nerves. She’s not really said too much aside from asking me to get what I thought was her cell phone to you.” Kara replied her gaze still focused on Ashe as Alex appeared beside the pair of them.


	3. Times Change for Better or Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara return to the DEO to speak with Alex; while Ashe tries to make an exit.

Alex gently bumped into Kara’s side to make her presence known before she greeted Lena, 

“Have you two found out anything?” she asked wanting answers just as much as they did and with Ashe not giving her much, she hoped that between her sister and Lena they might have something,

“The phone she gave Kara wasn’t hers; which is how I found out the ‘Super’ secret although I had my suspicions; I’ll sign what you need me to Alex.” Lena replied wanting to get things out in the open as quickly as possible.

A myriad of emotions ran through Alex’s features before she just shook her head at her sister and Lena, 

“I told you glasses and a ponytail weren’t a good disguise.” she breathed out with a soft smile before her attention turned to Lena, 

“It was never because you were a Luthor; you have a big enough target on your back without adding more ammunition by knowing Kara’s alter-ego. I’m glad that you now know; so how did the phone reveal the ‘Super’ secret?” Alex asked clearly intrigued by whatever information the pair of them had found,

“The background image on the lock screen is of me, Kara and Ashe. Kara’s super suit is visible. There is a video file as well as a document file on the device which I created a copy of on to a usb just in case the cell phone dies again. However despite the potential evidence presented to me; as you well know I’m a woman of science and I need concrete evidence of what it all might mean even though she gave you an acronym of Luthor as her last name.” Lena spoke up before Kara could detailing to Alex exactly what they had found.

“Potential evidence, wait she’s a Luthor?” Alex managed digesting everything that Lena had just said, “Thorul, why didn’t I see that.” she mumbled it clear she was a little annoyed at herself for not figuring out the acronym,

“What evidence are you looking for Lena?” Alex asked looking at the youngest Luthor,

“Evidence of her lineage, you already have your suspicions that she’s part Kryptonian or from Daxam. The cell phone that Kara brought to me is my own from the future she has come from and the image on the lock screen is of a happy family; therefore despite all the potential evidence I need proof to be certain that the young girl in your medical bay is mine and Kara’s daughter.” Lena finished her short speech by looking directly at Alex who merely swallowed and nodded as her attention turned back towards the medical bay only to find the bed empty and the metal handrail bent out of shape, 

“Where did she go?” Alex asked lifting her hand to her earpiece to alert Brainy to the fact that Ashe was no longer in the medical bay and could potentially be somewhere in the facility as Kara super sped away to search for the teen.

Ashe knew her way around the DEO but even with her super speed she came to a sudden stop at the balcony; her gaze transfixed on the view of National City that she could see so different from the future she had come from. She felt the tears on her cheeks before she even realised, she was crying; part of her understanding why her mother had sent her back but also hating the fact that she had.

Everything was so different and overwhelming here, her powers so similar to Supergirl’s weren’t co-operating and the world around her was just so loud but she didn’t want to cover her ears; not when she could finally once again hear the sounds of a bustling city filled with hope.

It didn’t take long for Kara to find her, the Kryptonian signalling for everyone else to stay back as she slowly approached the teen whose gaze was transfixed forward,

“It’s so loud but I can’t seem to look away nor block it out. I haven’t heard the city this bustling in a long time. Where I’m from, National City is a ghost town. They say that hope is gone, which is understandable when the hero of National City is no more.” Ashe spoke softly almost in a whisper, but she knew that Kara would hear, after all super hearing had it’s perks as she could hear Director Danvers mumbling about ‘Super strength and Super speed’ to Lena Luthor of all people which meant that her little charade was likely up,

“The view from L Corp was always something I enjoyed; time spent in her office were some of my favourite, time spent with them however was my biggest joy until it wasn’t. Things changed when she died; nothing was really the same after that.” she added turning to look at Kara fully with a sad smile on her face,

“I want to hug you but your not her; I want to cry against you and have you hold me and tell me it’s going to be okay in our native tongue but you aren’t her, just like she isn’t and it hurts so much. I’ll do whatever you need me to do; undertake any tests if it helps. Just no Kryptonite, red sun lamps if possible.” Ashe managed tears streaming down her face as she swallowed hard knowing she had to face up to the reality of being in this new time and co-operate with those who could help her.

Kara felt her heart breaking at the confession of the teen before her; afraid to pull her into a hug despite her heart and mind telling her to do just that as she nodded and held out a pair of lead lined glasses, 

“They might help; I’m sorry that we’re not them. That I’m not her but I promise you are safe here and we’ll do all that we can to help.” Kara added wanting Ashe to know she wasn’t alone as the teen gingerly reached out and took the offered glasses and put them on; her shoulders relaxing as her senses dulled slightly.

“Thank you.” Ashe replied knowing she had to reveal more about her own future in order to safeguard it as well as letting them know about her heritage.


	4. Facing the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally gets a moment to speak to Ashe, testing commences before another breach.

Ashe took a deep breath before turning her head to look out across National City once more, 

“I should probably apologise to Director Danvers about the bed; and if possible, get those tests started.” she mused although made no effort to move from her current spot,

“You know your way back to the med bay?” Kara asked softly earning a nod from Ashe, “Well come back when you are ready, and I’ll speak to Director Danvers about the tests.” Kara added turning and walking away leaving Ashe to her own devices for the moment.

Lena had been speaking with Alex when Kara reappeared next to them looking a little lost all things considered,

“She agreed to any tests we want to perform with only one stipulation and that was no kryptonite.” Kara breathed out hoping that would be doable, she knew what kryptonite did to her and didn’t wish that on anyone,

“We can rig the solar lamps to give off red solar radiation instead of yellow. Kara, can you help me set them up?” Alex asked sensing that now was the time to give Ashe some space and Lena an opportunity to speak with the teen if she so desired.

“Sure.” Kara replied heading off with her sister but not before giving Lena’s hand a squeeze and a nod towards Ashe who was still looking out over National City.

With Kara and Alex heading off to work on the solar lamps that left Lena with a decision, either head off and join the Danvers sisters or take a leap and speak to the girl currently looking out over National City; the teenager that could be her own flesh and blood.

Shaking her head, and pulling on all her Luthor prowess she made her way towards the balcony; heels clacking against the concrete which naturally caused Ashe to turn, the teen managing a small smile as Lena came to stand next to her,

“Hello Ms. Luthor.” Ashe greeted before once again turning her gaze to look back out over National City unable to keep from looking at it for too long and wanting to savour what she could see for as long as possible,

“Miss Thorul or should that be Miss Luthor?” Lena answered studying Ashe with a raised eyebrow as the teen just dropped her head and groaned, 

“Of course, you figured it out; genius that you are.” Ashe replied turning to face Lena and grinning a little at the look she was giving her, 

“Then again could never get anything past you; Jeju on the other hand.” she startled at that, her hand coming to cover her mouth as she swallowed hard feeling the tears welling up once again,

“Sorry.” she managed clearly fighting her instinct to flee as Lena edged a little closer to her,

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for; this must be incredibly hard for you. To be in a world where you know everyone but they don’t know you; I can’t imagine how you are feeling but one thing I do know is that you are safe here with Kara and with me.” Lena spoke softly not wanting to cause Ashe to go with her fleeing instinct and whilst she wasn’t as tactile as Kara, she would do all that she could to comfort the young teen before her, 

“Thank you for saying that; should probably settle that scientific curiosity of yours and get these tests done.” Ashe managed knowing that this Lena wasn’t as tactile as her older self was as she took a deep breath and gave the CEO a smile, 

“Shall we?” Ashe asked softly wanting Lena to come back to the medical bay with her, knowing that it would benefit everyone if those that needed to be there were; she knew who her parents were in this time even if they weren’t the same people that she knew from her future; they were younger and perhaps still a little carefree compared to how things had been in her time and she knew deep down that things might not pan out the same way; but if knowing the Legends had taught her anything, then there was a reason as to why she was here.

“Yes, of course.” Lena replied moving to head back to the medical bay with Ashe keeping pace beside her.

The sound of Lena’s heels alerted Kara to the fact they were heading towards the medical bay as she looked up at her sister, 

“This won’t hurt her will it? I mean I know it’s red sun and that it will feel like Krypton, but she’s been through enough already Alex.” Kara asked not wanting to add any more distress to the teen who was for all intents and purposes holding up well,

“It won’t hurt Kara; it will be just like Argo.” Alex replied turning to face both Lena and Ashe as they entered the medical bay, 

“Ready?” she asked Ashe who merely nodded and moved away from Lena’s side and climbed back up onto the nearest bed, 

“Let’s do this.” Ashe managed swallowing hard as she extended out her left arm so that blood could be drawn.

It soon became clear that Ashe was not a fan of needles, if her squirming and constant gazing at anything but what Alex was doing wasn’t evident enough the fact she was holding so tightly to one side of the bed it was a good job they were using red solar lamps.

“We’re all done, so you can stop gripping the bed so tightly. I’ll hold off on the other tests for now; the ones to measure your abilities and I’ll have the results back soon.” Alex managed having taken about ten minutes to perform the tests she needed from a medical point of view and to ascertain Ashe’s parentage,

“I can list my abilities if that will help with any further testing, so far it’s just invulnerability, super speed, super strength and super hearing. I can’t fly nor use ice breath or heat vision.” Ashe reeled off not wanting to have Director Danvers set up any tests that wouldn’t show anything results wise as she pushed up off the bed,

“You have most of Supergirl’s power set but not all, did your parents think the rest would manifest?” Alex asked knowing that they might not have had time to test it out before things had happened,

“I don’t know; we hadn’t really discussed it.” Ashe replied dropping her head a little feeling like she was less because she couldn’t match her Jeju completely.

Before Alex could reassure the teen that she was okay, an alarm starting blaring in the DEO indicating yet another temporal breach that had the Director running out of the medical bay leaving Ashe alone once more.


	5. Chasing Snowbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another temporal rift opens, with the arrival of Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe. Whilst Ashe finds out that Snowbird is still out there.

Ashe glanced out of the medical bay window for just a moment, hope rising in her chest that maybe the alarms indicated that someone else from her time had come through and would be able to take her home. That hope was soon dashed when the sound of voices filtered into her ears; super hearing picking up the familiar tones of Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe, shaking her head she remembered how futile   
believing in hope was.

It took only a moment for Alex to calm the situation down; telling her Agents to stand down as both she and Kara recognised one of the two people that had stepped out of the temporal breach,

“Captain Lance, it’s good to see you again.” Alex managed softly moving over to greet the Captain of the Waverider who ignored the offered handshake and tugged Alex into a hug,

“Back at ya, Danvers.” she replied with a wide grin stepping back towards the other blonde-haired woman that had come through the portal with her,

“This is Ava Sharpe, former Director of the Time Bureau and my girl.” Sara added with a wide smile, wanting Alex to know she’d found her someone,

“Nice to meet you Ava, I assume if you are both here then you got Kara’s message from Barry?” Alex asked earning a nod from the pair of them, 

“Great, can I introduce you both to Lena Luthor, CEO of L Corp and a good friend to myself and Kara.” she added,

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lena, we’re here to help in anyway that we can.” Sara replied,

“We’ve brought the jump ship with us so that Gideon could scan the timeline; have you got somewhere that I can un-shrink it.” Sara asked tugging on Ray’s shrink ray as Ava produced the miniaturised jump ship from her pocket,

“Sure; the hanger should be big enough.” Alex replied glancing at both woman as Sara took the jump ship from Ava,

“Mind if I go talk to the kid?” Ava asked knowing that Sara was more than capable of getting the information everyone here needed; she on the other hand wanted to make sure that the current displacement in time was doing okay.

“Ashe is in the medical bay, she’s likely a little sensitive about the topic of the future.” Lena managed wanting Ava to know that whilst she might act like everything was okay; that was far from the truth,

“Noted, thanks Lena. If you have any questions about the multiverse or time travel, then tag along with Sara.” Ava added having a feeling that Lena could be a great asset to her girlfriend.

Lena smiled and nodded, following Alex, Sara and Kara as Ava made her way to the medical bay to speak to Ashe.

DEO – Medical Bay 

Ashe looked up when Ava stepped into the room and frowned a little wishing it was someone else that had come through the temporal rift but knowing deep down it wasn’t meant to be,

“Can I take a wild guess and say you know who I am?” Ava asked with a soft smile earning a nod from Ashe,

“Ava Sharpe, former Director of the Time Bureau and current girlfriend of Sara Lance.” Ashe replied knowing there was little point in disproving what Ava already knew as the former Director took a seat on the chair next to the bed,

“That would be correct, I can’t imagine how hard it is to know everyone here and yet they don’t know you.” Ava replied having experienced enough time travel to know it could be disconcerting to say the least,

“I’m trying not to screw up or say something I’m not supposed to, but I think I’ve failed at keeping certain things from being revealed.” Ashe replied knowing that she’d struggled and likely changed things without realising,

“The good thing is that you are trying and honestly if you are here now and at this point in time then there’s a reason for it. How did you get here?” Ava asked wanting to hear from the source as to how she’d landed in National City.

Ashe took a deep breath noting that Ava had been the first to ask how she’d gotten here; everyone else had been more concerned about who she was but in truth that all made sense, but for Ava it was about protecting the time line, no matter the universe.

“The future I’m from isn’t all sunshine and rainbows; the Paragon of Hope is gone and with it hope. My National City lies in ruins and those that seek to oppress aliens and meta-humans are out in force; without hope we lost all belief in ourselves.” she paused for a moment to just take a breath before shaking her head a little,

“I’d given myself up to protect my mother and they were deciding on how I would spend the rest of my days within what remained of National City; naturally my mother had other ideas and summoned me to her office before she shoved me through a portal with nothing but the phone she slipped into my back pocket; and my current clothing.” Ashe managed hoping to not give too much away and deliberately leaving out the names of her parents.

Ava listened as Ashe explained abet leaving out key details as to how she had gotten here and nodded at the appropriate moments,

“Do you think your mother might have sent you back to this point for any particular reason; say to perhaps change something?” Ava asked knowing to be pushed through a temporal rift meant the person doing so likely knew the destination,

“Maybe; I mean my mother is a genius and always thinking two or three steps ahead.” Ashe managed before she disappeared in a burst of super speed to the DEO control room, sitting down at the nearest free computer as she started typing really fast much to the confusion of the Agents around her as one of them radioed the Director as Ava made her way over to the teen who was mumbling to herself in Kryptonian as her gaze darted between the keyboard and the monitors above her as she seemed to almost frantically type in some sort of code, re-aligning various satellites until she found what she had been searching for, a Kryptonian heat signature in Kasnia,

“Found you.” she breathed out unaware of the commotion she had caused as she just stared at the blinking signal on the screen in front of her, “Snowbird.” she whispered starting to piece together potentially why her mother had sent her here.

“What’s going on?” Director Danvers bellowed as she re-entered the command centre and noticed that Ashe was staring at a blinking dot on the screen in front of her,

“Director, she just appeared and started inputting code into the mainframe and repositioning satellites until that happened.” one of the Agents replied laying blame solely at Ashe’s feet not that the teen seemed to be remotely bothered by what was going on around her; her gaze was fixed on the blinking signal that indicated that Snowbird was still alive but the question lingered in her mind as to how long it had been,

“How long since you beat Reign and separated Sam?” Ashe asked needing an answer if anyone was willing to give it as the clicking of Lena’s heels also caught her attention as her, Sara and Kara came back from the hangar having followed Alex,

“A few months, but why would that mean there was a Kryptonian in Kasnia?” Lena asked looking over at Kara and then back at Ashe who merely sighed deeply,

“Kara pulled a Barry Allen to save everyone and the Harun El split her in two; I implore you to go and get the other Kara from Kasnia.” Ashe all but pleaded, determination in her gaze as she stared down Alex and Kara.

There seemed to be a silent conversation happening between the Danvers sisters before Alex sighed deeply, 

“Go, bring her back here.” Alex managed as Kara disappeared in a gust of wind as Alex’s attention once more turned to Ashe,

“You are lucky young lady that I don’t put in you cuffs for hacking into the DEO servers to move some satellites, let’s move this to the conference room so we can watch the video left on the phone you gave Lena.” Alex breathed out pinching her nose as she let out a long breath.


	6. The Future Reveals Some Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the video left on future Lena's phone reveal how Ashe came to be in the past.

Feeling chastised despite knowing it was a good thing to have found ‘Snowbird’ Ashe dutifully shuffled off to the conference room unsure what video Alex was talking about but assuming it was something that had been left on her mother’s phone for her to see. She wasn’t entirely sure about having an audience view it but then again, she appeared to be on thin ice with Director Danvers so decided to not voice any complaints.

Soon Sara, Ava, Alex, and Lena had all taken up residence in the conference room as Lena plugged the USB stick into a DEO issued laptop and set up the video but refrained from hitting play, wanting to wait for Kara to return.

It didn’t take long for Kara to return speaking to her Kasnian counterpart as they made there way into the conference room, both taking a seat next to each other. It was clear that Snowbird was pleased to see Alex, giving the Director a wide smile before she looked around the room looking a little worried until Kara reached out and squeezed her hand,

“You are safe here.” she breathed out softly smiling softly when her counterpart relaxed despite the circumstances, 

“We’ll speak about everything after this meeting.” Kara assured wanting her other self to know that things would work out as she turned her attention to Lena and her sister,

“Shall we get started?” she asked sensing that everyone had been waiting for her to get back from Kasnia.

“Yes, let’s begin. This video message was on the phone that Ashe gave me; I’ve deduced that the device is actually mine from the time Ashe is from, so there is a chance we’re about to see me.” Lena managed as she hit play and settled down into her own chair,

-Flashback-

 _”Ashley Kieran El Luthor-Danvers, what were you thinking? Or were you even thinking at all? I can’t believe that you’ve done this; I don’t think I’ve ever been as disappointed in you as I am right now. You gave yourself up to not only CADMUS but the Children of Liberty and for what? I expect an answer young lady.”_ Lena’s voice rang out clear as day from the speakers, it clear she was angry at the teen for something but for the moment the screen remained black before the video feed finally kicked in showing an older Lena pacing her office whilst Ashe remained standing,

 _”For you, I did it to protect you. You heard the same announcement I did; what they threatened to do to you and what was left of National City. I couldn’t let them hurt you or worse, so I gave myself up, told them I was Supergirl’s daughter.”_ came Ashe’s voice quiet but determined as Lena paused her pacing in the office and pinched her nose,

 _”You know I’m never going to put on that cape, I’m not her and never will be. I can’t give the people the hope that they need but I can put a stop to neighbour turning on neighbour, even if it means becoming a spectacle in Kryptonite cell in the middle of National City; at least then you’d be safe.”_ Ashe kept speaking it clear she was trying to convince her mother of the good it would do now that she’d given herself up,

 _”Everything me and your mother did was to keep you safe, and you’ve thrown all of that away in one moment of stupidity. Do you really think they’ll stop with you? They won’t stop Ashley not until every Alien and meta-human is gone; all you’ve done is signed a death warrant for everyone else. Go home, we’ll discuss this further later.”_ Lena replied it clear she was still angry with her daughter who had the good grace to leave the office without any protest. 

The video continued to play as Lena walked behind her desk and sat down in the chair, taking a long breath before she reached for her cell, searching for a moment for a name before hitting the call button and having a short conversation with the person on the other end of the line. 

The video faded to black, but it was clear from the running time that there was more and soon enough the screen faded back in showing Lena sitting at her desk admiring a picture before she glanced up at the camera,

 _”Ashley, my biggest regret is perhaps our argument just a few hours ago. I yelled at you and called you a disappointment when in truth you are my biggest joy and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I’m about to do and how much I’m going to disrupt your future, but I need you to have a future even if it goes against the promise I made to your mother. You lost all hope when she died; the spark that was in your eyes faded and it never came back despite everything I tried and then you gave yourself over to CADMUS and the Children of Liberty out of what I can only assume was a sense of duty and pride; to uphold the memory of the noble House of El and to keep me safe. This is not the future I want for you and with the help of Barry, Cisco, Sara and Ava I’ve found a way to send you back; to a place that hasn’t existed for a long time and I can only hope our calculations are correct and that I haven’t sent you to the dark ages or something worse. Hopefully you are safe with younger versions of myself, Kara and Alex; don’t be too hard on them darling if they don’t quite understand it will be an adjustment for all of you and if my plan has worked then you will never see a future like this again; for once I send you back this place will no longer exist, this time will no longer exist and neither will this future. I love you my darling daughter, forgive me.”_

-End Flashback-

The video soon faded to black and there was an eerie silence within the conference room, not only had Ashe’s last argument with her mother been witnessed by everyone in the room, it was also clear that her mother knew exactly what she was doing when she pushed her through the portal. All Ashe wanted to do was run, but there was no where to run to as Sara cleared her throat,

“Well that confirms what Gideon found out; there is no time for Ashe to return to. Gideon keeps hitting a block when searching the timeline which she can’t break through and not even Zari’s hacking history program can get a read, everything just keeps referring to a Crisis.” Sara conferred to all those gathered meaning that what the older Lena had stated was correct.

Ashe hadn’t said a word but could feel all eyes on her now that Sara had finished confirming what the video had told them, the future she had come from no longer existed which meant everything she had known was gone and there was a high chance that it would never even come to pass.

“Does that mean I’m a permanent resident here now?” Ashe managed needing to understand exactly what that meant for her even if deep down she knew the answer,

“Yes, you aren’t an anomaly or an anachronism, so the timeline isn’t in any sort of danger.” Ava replied hoping that might help to ease Ashe’s mind about being in this timeline, 

“It also means you are now tied to this Earth, rather than the one you came from.” Sara added knowing that might be difficult to understand for the teen, but it needed to be said for everyone gathered in the room as well,

“Right; yeah that makes sense.” Ashe breathed out before dropping her head into her hands and rubbing at her temples the situation obviously getting to her.

“Why don’t we take a break, a lot of things have come to light that need to be processed but perhaps away from the DEO. I’m sure Sara and Ava have things to be doing on their own Earth and we could all use some downtime.” Lena spoke up clearly seeing that Ashe was struggling with everything that had come to light,

“We probably should be getting back, it’s been great to see you all again and meet you Ashe, Lena. Hopefully we’ll see each other again soon.” Sara acknowledge knowing that the Legends really shouldn’t be left to their own devices for too long without supervision,

“Yes, there’s no telling what the rest of the Legends have gotten up to in your absence, it was a pleasure to meet you all.” Ava added as both she and Sara stood up and opened a temporal breach,

“See you around Danvers, Lena, kid.” Sara added with a smirk as she stepped through the breach with Ava following behind.

Once Sara and Ava had departed from the DEO, the conference room remained quiet. Ashe hadn’t moved from her position, not even giving a goodbye to Sara or Ava as Lena spoke up again,

“If it’s permissible I’m more than happy for you all to stay at my penthouse.” she added it clear she didn’t want to be away from the teenager and more than happy to open up her home to the Danvers sisters and their newest Kryptonian. 

“I’ll need to check up on things in the lab but I can join you all later, I don’t have any issues with Ashe leaving the DEO; she’s not a threat and I think it will help if she’s not cooped up here. Kara, will you be okay taking the other you to Lena’s?” Alex asked noting how the mood had dropped considerably since they’d watched the video; first the argument they’d witnessed between Ashe and an older Lena and then an older Lena telling Ashe why she’d been sent back, with all of that it seemed only right to give everyone a break as Lena had suggested,

“Yes, we’ll just go via my apartment first to get some clothes and then we’ll meet Lena and Ashe at the penthouse.” Kara replied knowing that she could help the other her better at her own apartment.

“It’s settled then, Lena are you okay to take Ashe with you now and we’ll join you later?” Alex asked hoping it would be okay as Lena nodded,

“Yes, Ashe. Come on, let’s head to mine and get you settled. We’ll order in and watch some movies.” Lena added the mention of food rousing Ashe a little,

“Alright.” came the teenagers soft voice, it clear she wasn’t doing so well.


	7. Where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowbird learns about the names she has been given, whilst the truth about Ashe's parentage is scientifically proven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a little with this chapter, I'm not sure if I got out everything I wanted to but I can't force a narrative that isn't working for me. I still have numerous ideas for this fic, just I struggled a little here. Kudos to anyone who knows where the chapter title came from, it's from another one of my favourite fandoms. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, stay safe everyone in these uncertain times.

Lena’s Penthouse – National City

The car journey from the DEO to Lena’s apartment had been quiet, neither occupants of the car it seemed willing to discuss what had just happened at the DEO as Lena’s driver dropped them off in the underground garage at the bottom of the apartment complex that Lena lived in. Stepping out of the car with Ashe in tow she thanked her driver and sent him off for the night before moving to the private elevator that would take them to the top floor penthouse.

The ride up was just as quiet as the car journey and Lena respected that Ashe was probably trying to process everything that had happened at the DEO; there was of course still the results of the DNA testing that Alex had carried out and she hoped those results would be forthcoming to put everyone’s mind at ease as the elevator ding and the doors opened on the top floor. Stepping out and checking that Ashe was following she made her way to the front door and opened it using a biometric scan, 

“I can add you to my security list so that you have access should you need it.” Lena managed knowing that it was as yet undetermined as to what would happen to Ashe going forward as she entered her apartment and stepped out of her heels, padding through towards the kitchen as Ashe pushed the door closed and followed after her, sitting down at the kitchen island and dropping her head onto the counter.

Lena busied herself for a few minutes setting the coffee machine to run as she puttered around her kitchen pulling out various take out menus and setting them on the counter before her gaze fell on Ashe, who hadn’t moved,

“Ashe, why don’t I show you the guest room. You can perhaps take a shower to refresh and some clean clothes?” she asked softly not wanting to startle Ashe as the teen slowly raised her head and looked up at Lena nodded,

“Yeah…that….thanks.” she breathed out, shifting to move off the chair she was sitting in; her entire posture screamed defeat as Lena guided her to the guest room,

“Shower is just through there; I’ll get you something to change into and leave it on the bed. Take as long as you need.” she added leaving the guest room to go to her own to get some clothes that might fit the teen until she could arrange for them to go shopping.

Ashe murmured a thank you as Lena left the guest room and made her way into the bathroom, turning on the shower and upping the temperature to high before she pulled the bathroom door closed and tugged off her clothing, hating how soiled it was and trying to remember how long she’d been wearing them. Shaking her head she glanced up at the mirror and saw her reflection for the first time in a while, striking blue eyes in contrast to pale skin and dark hair; she was every bit a spitting image of Lena with the exception of her eyes, those were all Kara as she took a deep breath before stepping back and into the shower grateful for the warm water against her skin.

In her own room Lena dug out what Kara would deem comfy clothes and headed back to the guest room placing them down neatly on the bed before she retreated once more; food needed ordering if she was going to be feeding two and half Kryptonians plus Alex and herself.

Once the food orders had been placed Lena poured herself a cup of coffee and moved over to the sofa, glad to get off her feet as she waited for Ashe to reappear and for the others to show up.

DEO Headquarters – Alex’s Lab

Alex needed some time alone after the events of today and her lab was always a place of solitude, that enabled her to focus plus she felt it would be prudent to get the results from Ashe’s tests ready for that evening so they could start to formulate a plan for her permanent stay. Grabbing the test results which confirmed what was already suspected regarding Ashe’s parentage, Alex began the process of shutting everything down so she could clock off for the night.

Kara’s Apartment – National City

It didn’t take long for Kara to guide her other self to her apartment and give her a quick tour as well as some clean clothes. It was strange seeing herself reflected in another version of herself, a mirror if you will only this other Kara was just like her when she first arrived, unsure and nervous about everything around her,

“I know we didn’t get a chance to talk after the meeting, but you are safe with me and my friends and we’ll do all that we can to help you.” Kara managed wanting her other self to be comfortable,

“You called me ‘Snowbird’ who told you that name?” her counterpart asked, knowing it had been the soldiers that found her to coin that name for her,

“Do you remember the teenage girl in the conference room? Ashe?” Kara asked earning a nod from Snowbird,

“She’s the one that located you and gave us that name; she’s from the future so might be able to help more. You can ask her tonight.” Kara added knowing this was likely a strange and difficult time for her counterpart, but she would do all that she could to help,

“If you are ready, we can head over to Lena’s?” she added earning a nod from Snowbird, together they exited Kara’s apartment and headed down to street level, hailing a cab to take them to Lena’s.

-Lena’s Penthouse – National City

Ashe finished up in the shower and stepped out into a warm fluffy towel, using a smaller one to dry her hair as she stepped into the bedroom from the en-suite. Sitting down on the bed she glanced over at the clothes Lena had left for her and couldn’t help but smile at the MIT hoodie that was laid out for her, it looked familiar like the one she had stolen from her mother to wear around the house and although this Lena wouldn’t of known that; the comfort she took in the mere gesture was more than enough.

Drying off Ashe tugged on the sweats, t-shirt and hoodie before adding the socks leaving her wet hair hanging down over her shoulders as she headed out of the guest room and padded down the hallway back to the open plan living room, spying Lena sitting on the sofa as she moved to sit down at the opposite end, snuggling down into the hoodie.

Lena glanced up when Ashe settled down on the sofa and gave the teen a soft smile deciding to forgo conversation for the moment; the whole point of leaving the DEO was to help everyone unwind.

It wasn’t long before Alex joined them, followed by Kara and Snowbird who hugged Alex tightly happy to see her as they all settled down on various armchairs and what remained of the sofa. The envelope 

Alex had brought with her sat on the coffee table but for the moment no one had said anything about it.

It wasn’t long before the food that Lena had ordered arrived and the two and half Kryptonians were eating in earnest whilst Alex and Lena ate a moderate amount by their standards, soon Ashe was leaning back on the sofa full and curling inwards once more tugging the hoodie down over her knees stretching the fabric out before she realised she was doing it and abruptly stopping as her gaze fell on the envelope on the table,

“Answers to my parentage are in there, probably don’t need me around for this.” she breathed out softly before super speeding away and to the guest room Lena had set up for her, the echo of the door closing clear for all of them to hear.

Lena glanced to where Ashe had disappeared to and sighed deeply, it was clear the teen was still struggling with everything that was happening and likely still digesting the fact that everyone had witnessed her last argument with herself prior to being sent back,

“I’ll go check.” Snowbird managed reasoning that this was not a conversation for her and she wanted to speak to the girl that had help to save her; the question about her name burning in her chest as she followed Ashe out of the open living space and to the guest room gently knocking on the door before heading inside at Ashe’s quiet reply to enter.

With Snowbird and Ashe both gone that now left Alex, Kara and Lena. Sighing deeply Alex reached for the envelope and opened it pulling out the papers inside,

“I compared Ashe’s blood work to both yours and Kara’s and they are a match. There are markers from each of you, meaning that conclusively she is yours.” Alex managed showing both Kara and Lena the science,

“What happens from this point forward is something you both need to discuss and if she’s willing with Ashe as well. She’s a permanent fixture here, with powers that are still evolving. We saw from the video that her and future Lena had a massive argument before she was sent here and I don’t think that was resolved, I can’t say how she is feeling only that we probably have to tread carefully.” Alex continued knowing that someone needed to keep a level head at this moment in time as both Kara and Lena continued to stare at the piece of paper that confirmed Ashe was their daughter.

Meanwhile Ashe was sitting on the bed with Snowbird close by; neither of them sure how to start a conversation with the other before Ashe decided to take a leap,

“Snowbird is what they call you, but I know two other names for you. One is what Lex called you and the other, well I’ve always hoped it was a name you chose for yourself but I’m not sure. One of my mother’s biggest regrets was not being able to save you; you died to protect her after Lex betrayed you and yet my other mother sends me back in time and across the multiverse to this moment; I know for a fact that was deliberate.” Ashe managed wanting Snowbird to know that she was more than willing to tell her the names she knew if she wanted to hear them,

“I want to know.” Snowbird replied, accent heavy due to her short time in Kasnia as Ashe smiled,

“Lex called you Red Daughter; you were his pawn against America and against Supergirl. But that isn’t the name I want you to think about, the other name I know is Linda Lee.” she added wanting to steer away from Red Daughter having always preferred Snowbird or Linda when her jeju spoke about her and it was rare but Ashe had always treasured those moments,

“Linda Lee, Linda Lee-Danvers.” Snowbird rolled the name over her tongue, adding the Danvers bit at the end knowing it was Kara’s earth surname as her face lit up, 

“I like Linda Lee-Danvers.” she managed before she speed out of the guest room to tell Kara, Alex and Lena of her new found name leaving Ashe alone once more but smiling.


	8. It's Always Darkest Before Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls finally sit down and talk, conversations are had and steps forward decided.

Linda came speeding back into the living room comically having to stop before she fell over the couch as she looked between the three woman who were now looking at her curiously, as she locked eyes with Kara,

“My name, she gave me my name.” Linda breathed out smiling wide, “Linda Lee-Danvers.” she added watching as both Kara and Alex smiled wide before engulfing her in a hug, both squeezing tight,

“Welcome to the family.” they both whispered knowing that Linda deserved to be loved just like Kara had when she first came to Earth and with Ashes’ intervention she would get that chance as Lena looked on and smiled brightly happy for all three of them, soon however she found herself getting pulled into the hug by Kara,

“You are family too, Lena.” Kara added wanting the youngest Luthor to know that she belonged and more than ever they had to stick together especially after the revelations of today.

Ashe made her way out of the guest room and back to the living room finding the four woman huddled together she couldn’t help but smile; reminded of happier times in her own life as she sighed and shook her head padding quietly to the kitchen, before looking around at the numerous cupboards realising that she had no idea where anything was.

She could of course deduce where Lena kept certain things; assuming that her traits hadn’t changed much over the years as she studied each of the cupboards in turn trying to figure out which one might contain the glasses so that she could then get herself a drink without intruding on what was happening in the living room.

Reaching up to the cupboard near to the sink, she found much to her delight the glasses as she pulled one down and held it close before moving to the sink to pour herself some water; so focussed on her task she didn’t hear the conversation resume in the living room nor hear Lena enter the kitchen,

“Find what you were looking for?” Lena asked softly but loud enough to startle Ashe and have her grip the glass too tight causing it to shatter in her hands, 

“Shit.” Ashe mumbled under her breath as she watched the glass drop down to the floor, “Sorry, I’ll clean it up if you point me in the direction of a broom.” she added going to move forward when she felt a hand on her shoulder,

“Ashe, it’s okay. Just stop for a minute, it’s just a glass no harm, no foul. I didn’t mean to startle you, why don’t you head back to the living room and I’ll get this cleaned up; if you are willing, we’d like to talk about the next steps.” Lena replied wanting to calm Ashe down hating how it seemed that Ashe was feeling even more out of sorts than before,

“Alright, yeah.” Ashe breathed out before Kara appeared, cleaning up the glass without a second glance and depositing it in the trash, as she guided both Lena and Ashe back to the couch.

Ashe sat down and was soon flanked by Linda on one side and Lena on the other whilst Kara chose to sit next to her sister,

“I have no idea how you are feeling; it’s not every day you get thrown back in time to place that is familiar yet not with people that don’t know you but you know them nor is it every day that numerous people get to witness a heated argument between a parent and their child, I do have one burning question and that is how you came to be.” Alex asked in all seriousness looking over at Ashe who had the good grace to at least blush at the question,

“That’s your burning question, how I was born?” Ashe asked shaking her head a little, “Well a little bit of science; a knowledgeable Kryptonian and a birthing matrix.” she replied knowing she couldn’t give too much of the science away then again she hadn’t really understood it but it was something that Lena and Alex developed in the future.

“Not going to give me anything else?” Alex asked with a grin as Ashe shook her head, 

“No, you’ll have to figure the rest out for yourself.” Ashe replied giving Alex a raised eyebrow that mimicked Lena as she closed her eyes for a moment trying to stop the tears from falling,

“We didn’t make up after that argument, I was asleep by the time she came home and she’d left for work before I woke up; next time I saw her she was pushing me through the temporal rift without so much as a good bye. I understand her reasons, but it hurts so much that the last time we spoke, we fought and it’s my fault.” she sniffed using her hand to wipe the tears from her face,

“Sorry.” she added struggling with her emotions whilst still wanting to remain strong,

“You have nothing to be sorry about Ashe; from what Sara and Ava confirmed you are now tied to this earth, so we have to work out how we go about getting you settled in. Do you have a preference as to where you’d like to stay? and who with? Do we need to look into finding you a school to attend for the foreseeable future?” Lena started wanting to get things at least in motion as Ashe put her hand up,

“I don’t need to go to school, I got my GED and was looking at colleges before things went downhill; I skipped a few grades. Hopefully there will be some useful information on the phone I gave you. Knowing her if there’s a video there’s likely to be documentation for me as well.” Ashe added knowing that her mother was always two steps ahead.

“Right, we can look at that. Naturally you can stay here if you want to; we can go shopping tomorrow for clothes and any other essentials that you need, and I’ll get you set up with a phone too.” Lena added mentally ticking things off in her head as Ashe just sat there and took it all in, 

“Thank you, all of you. This isn’t how I expected my day to go; grateful as I am for being here right now it’s overwhelming.” Ashe breathed out, snuggling closer to both Lena and Linda as Kara and Alex smiled wide,

“I know it’s going to take some time to adjust to being here and relationships not being as they were but me, Alex, Linda and Lena will do all that we can to help you feel comfortable and we all want you to know that you can come to us about anything.” Kara added wanting to make this a safe environment for everyone,

“I don’t expect my presence to change anything, I mean I know we all have to adapt but don’t put expectations on what I know from my future to influence your present. The future will be what it’s supposed to be regardless of me being here. I don’t plan on changing anything else.” Ashe added wanting them all to know that what she’d done for Linda was the only thing she was planning to change; she couldn’t interfere too much with this timeline knowing what was to come.


	9. Lean on me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made for the next day as Ashe gives Lena a project before nightmares reveal themselves.

Lena looked over at Ashe curiously; she had already figured out that her future self, had sent her back to this time period to make a difference so why would she now state that she wasn’t going to change anything else. It was clear from future her and Ashe’s argument that the teen would do what she felt was right to save others so why did it appear that she was now unwilling. Sara and Ava had already stated that she was a permanent fixture in this time; which surely meant she’d be here for the foreseeable future, still that was perhaps something for Lena to ponder and speak with Ashe about when they were alone; there had to be a reason right.

Ashe noticed that Lena was looking at her but thought nothing of it, if she wanted to speak about it then she surmised that they would at a later time as she buried herself deeper into the hoodie she was wearing content for the moment to be surrounded by those that were in essence her family before she whimpered slightly, her hand instinctively going for her left ear and one of the piercings within her cartilage as she raised her other hand and fumbled with the stud until she was able to remove it, the pain lessening almost instantly as she studied the stud in her hand squinting at it before bringing her hand up closer to her face so she could inspect the stud further, something was wrong with it but what she didn’t know what and as it had been a gift from her mother to help with how overwhelming her super hearing got a times she slowly surmised that only Lena might be able to fix it and would explain why everything had felt overwhelming until Kara had gifted her a pair lead-lined glasses,

“Are you okay?” Lena asked visibly concerned as Ashe nodded in response,

“Yes, I am now. This stud and its counterpart in my other ear help to keep my super hearing in check; this one appears to be damaged possibly from when I fell out the portal as it was rather high up and would explain why everything felt more overwhelming than it should have done. Would you be able to look at it, the design was of your own making to help me, but I don’t understand the technology behind it?” Ashe replied taking out the other stud so that Lena had both to work off.

“Don’t worry if you can’t fix it, the glasses will work just as well, and I can work on filtering out the noises.” she added wanting Lena to know it wasn’t imperative that they got fixed as she rubbed her temples a headache brewing,

“Do you mind if I turn in, today has been long and I’m getting a headache.” Ashe added looking more exhausted than she had earlier earning nods from all the adults in the room,

“Go ahead, we’ll see you in the morning.” Kara replied giving Ashe a soft smile as she slowly extracted herself from between Lena and Linda before she padded out of the living room and back down to the guest room, Kara and Linda both heard the bedroom door close and Ashe climbing into bed before the pair of them smiled simultaneously as they heard her breathing even out as sleep claimed her.

“She’s asleep.” Linda breathed out smiling at the notion that the girl who had helped her was finally settled for the night,

“What’s the plan?” Alex asked looking around at the rest of them gathered in the living room,

“You are all more than welcome to stay the night, I’ve got enough rooms unless you want to head home. I’d suggest that we check Linda out at the DEO tomorrow, or my lab just be certain there won’t be any issues with the Harun-El and I can get to work on these earrings which are rather fascinating. I’ll take Ashe shopping for clothes and essentials and anything she might want to decorate her room and we should find out what Lex is up to and try and find out more about this ‘Crisis’ that seems to be looming in front of us.” Lena replied thinking steps ahead as always earning a bright smile from Kara, 

“Does that work for everyone?” she added, hoping that they would all agree as the day was beginning to catch up with her as well,

“Sounds like a plan, are you sure we can all stay?” Kara asked earning a nod from Lena, 

“Yes, I think it might help Ashe to have us all here in the morning before we go to our respective jobs.” Lena replied knowing that Ashe was still struggling to adapt to this new time and place so having those familiar to her would help,

“Let’s get you all settled, Linda, Alex this way.” Lena added pushing up from the couch so that she could show Linda and Alex the other two guest rooms she had, the two of them both got up to follow hugging Kara good night before they followed after Lena, once Lena had them both settled she headed back out to the living room sitting back down next to Kara.

“Is it wrong of me to be scared Kara, about what happens next. We’re parents to a teenager and there’s a ‘Crisis’ coming.” Lena breathed out softly glancing at Kara whose head was tilted slightly with her tell tale crinkle appearing between her brows,

“What’s wrong?” Lena added softly pulling Kara’s attention back to her,

“Nightmares, Ashe she’s whimpering in her sleep and I…I wish I could comfort her but I’m not who she’s pleading for.” Kara replied tears welling in her eyes and Lena tugged her close,

“Kara, I think she’d take comfort regardless. Shall we both go and check on her?” Lena asked softly not wanting to push Kara to do anything she didn’t want to do but if Ashe was in distress then surely offering comfort of any kind would be worth the risk,

“Yes, together.” Kara replied taking Lena’s hand as she guided them both to the guest room that Ashe was sleeping in, slowly Lena pushed open the bedroom door to find Ashe gripping the sheets as she shook her head frantically,

“ _Jeju, Jeju_ , stay with me…..you promised….please don’t leave me…. _Jeju_ ” Ashe whimpered as Lena gently urged Kara to her side knowing the teen couldn’t physically hurt Kara as she took the opposite side,

_“Inah, Rrip nahn voi.”_ Kara breathed out softly in Kryptonese wanting it to comfort Ashe like it had before, _“Rrip nahn voi.”_ she repeated watching as Ashe started to calm down before burying herself against Kara holding onto her tightly before she seemed to instinctively reach out for Lena, tugging her closer to her as well until she was effectively sandwiched in between them; calming down almost instantly in their familiar presence.

It didn’t take long for Kara and Lena to fall asleep, the exhaustion of the day catching up to both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Inah_ \- Daughter  
>  _Rrip nahn voi_ \- You are safe.
> 
> Kryptonian words/phrases from the wonderful Kryptonian.info


	10. ....When Your Not Strong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As morning breaks, Ashe realises that she might not be able to just be a bystander in the past.

Lena woke like clockwork at her usual time sunlight barely reaching above the horizon as she slowly slid out of bed, Ashe having at some point migrated to Kara’s side and was currently wrapped around the blonde Kryptonian; she had to stifle a giggle at that shaking her head as she exited the guest room and made her way down the hallway to her own room to shower and dress before making the likely first of many coffees for the day as she headed for the kitchen unsurprised to find Alex already sitting at the breakfast counter nursing her own cup of coffee.

“Morning Alex. Did you sleep okay?” Lena asked as she reached for the coffee pot that Alex had made and poured her own cup before sitting down opposite Alex who glanced up with a smile,

“Yeah, I was joined by Linda who was having trouble sleeping as it was too quiet; I left her star-fishing the bed.” Alex replied, “I forgot how hard it was at when Kara first got here, so I’m not surprised that Linda needed to listen to my heartbeat to sleep.” she added taking a sip of her coffee,

“What about you?” Alex asked noting that neither Kara or Ashe had yet appeared,

“Ashe was having a nightmare, myself and Kara went to comfort her before she tugged us both against her once she settled down; I left her wrapped around Kara who didn’t seem to mind as she was still sleeping peacefully, in fact they both were.” Lena replied softly as she took her own sip of coffee relishing the warmth it brought as she sighed deeply,

“What’s troubling you?” Alex asked looking pointedly over at the young CEO,

“I have a daughter, there’s a ‘Crisis’ coming, and Lex is up to something; I can’t possibly think of what could be troubling me.” Lena replied giving Alex her trademark raised eyebrow causing the Director to chuckle,

“Okay, there’s a lot going on but we’re all in this together and we will get through this together. No one is alone in this, crap we need to tell Mom about Linda and Ashe.” Alex replied face paling a little at the notion of telling her mother about her new daughter and granddaughter, 

“Why don’t you invite Eliza up from Midvale, surely it would be better if she could see both Linda and Ashe in person.” Lena countered knowing that it would surely be easier for Alex if there were others around,

“Yeah, that would help. Thanks Lena.” Alex replied as Linda appeared in the kitchen moving instantly to hug Alex,

“Morning sleepyhead.” Alex greeted as Linda sat down beside her stomach grumbling loudly, a clear indication that they were likely to have another one and half Kryptonians joining them soon.

Lena moved from her chair and picked up her phone, ordering breakfast to be delivered knowing she didn’t have enough to feed everyone,

“Breakfast will be here in half an hour.” she added sitting back down to finish her cup of coffee whilst answering emails for L-Corp, glancing up every now and then to see Alex running her fingers through Linda’s hair as the Kryptonian snuggled against her managing to get a snap of the pair before either of them noticed sending it to Kara so she had something cute to wake up to as she switched back to her emails.

Kara heard her phone buzz and slowly extracted herself from Ashe’s hold; the teen had a pretty strong grip all things considered and it was nice to actually feel the contact as she smiled wide at the image Lena had sent of her two sisters cuddled up together, turning back to Ashe she made sure the covers were still covering the sleeping teen and headed out of the guest room.

Making her way to the kitchen Kara settled down in the chair next to Lena and glanced over at her sisters smiling brightly,

“Morning.” Kara greeted all of them as she leaned back in her chair a little just as her stomach started to grumble,

“Food will be here soon.” Lena managed glancing over at Kara with a smile, “Help yourself to what’s in the fridge in the meantime though.” she added, earning another big smile from the Kryptonian as she darted out the chair and to the fridge.

Ashe slowly stretched out in the bed realising that both Kara and Lena had left, frowning at having needed both of them to calm her nightmares she hoped she hadn’t embarrassed either them or herself the previous night as she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, running her fingers through her hair with a deep sigh. The nightmares weren’t uncommon and it had normally been her mother to comfort her when they threatened to wake her up, whispering soothing words of her _Jeju’s_ alien tongue to help stave them off and remind her that her _Jeju_ was still with her, which in turn would help lull her back to sleep safe in her mother’s arms. Standing up to her full height she stretched again before padding to the bathroom wanting to shower and freshen up before facing everyone currently in the kitchen.

She paused at the threshold of the guest room door, knowing she needed to face the morning but something was stopping her from doing so; it had been so nice to have both Kara and Lena comfort her the night before that it reminded her of how it had been with her own family, a family that might not even come to pass now that she was here and whilst she reasoned everyone would do their best she feared things would not be the same.

Shaking her head knowing she couldn’t exactly predict how the future would go; considering she was in the past and ‘Crisis’ was still coming she headed out of the guest room and to the kitchen deciding to face the day head on.

“Good Morning.” Ashe managed as she entered the kitchen just as a knock sounded at the door, a gust of wind soon following as Kara supersped to the door to greet whomever was on the opposite side; the smell of food permeating the air which would explain the urgency as she reappeared a few seconds later with bags in hand placing them down on the kitchen island, a round greeting of good morning soon followed as everyone got stuck into the breakfast foods that Lena had ordered.

Ashe ate a modest amount, less than most would consider healthy for a half human/Kryptonian but no one wanted to mention it just yet; it had been established from her medical tests the day before that she was little malnourished but nothing untoward and it was a conversation that could wait until things were more settled.

“I’ve set everything up for my lab at L-Corp today, Eve has cleared my schedule for the day.” Lena spoke softly glancing towards both Alex and Linda, only to hear a glass shatter on the opposite side of the kitchen, Ashe looking down at the floor as the juice that had been in the glass dripped down her hand,

“Ashe?” Lena asked softly unsure what had caused the glass breaking incident this morning, the teen still not looking in anyone’s direction but the floor,

“If Linda is going to L-Corp she’ll need to pose as Kara. L-Corp isn’t safe, there’s someone on the inside.” Ashe breathed out not willing to look at anyone knowing she had said she wasn’t going to change anything else, but Lena needed to know that L-Corp wasn’t safe although breaking another glass had not been her intention.

“There is a mole within L-Corp? That’s absurd, I had everyone checked out after the Alanna incident.” Lena replied a hint of disbelief in her voice as she shook her head, 

“It’s your choice whether or not you believe me, but I’m asking that you don’t take Linda as Linda. Not everyone is who they appear to be.” Ashe added moving to pick up the glass that she’d shattered before depositing in the bin and heading out of the kitchen and back to the guest room.

Lena ran her fingers through her hair and sighed deeply feeling that she’d broken an unwritten rule in regards to parenting a teenager and that the trust she had built up, even if it was only a small amount had been broken but it was perhaps what Ashe wasn’t saying that bothered her the most; if she knew who the mole was then why hadn’t she just come out and said.

It took but a moment for her to make a decision as she followed after Ashe needing to know who the mole was as she entered the guest room to find Ashe sitting on the bed with her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking,

“Ashe.” she whispered softly knowing the teen would hear as she sat down on the bed next to her but making sure to keep some distance between them,

“I can’t stop it from coming; everything will change, and I don’t know what that will mean for me or everyone here. I know what I can do even though I said I wouldn’t; there is too much in motion already for me not to say or do things. You can’t trust Eve Teschmacher, she’s working for Lex.” Ashe breathed out deciding she couldn’t hide what she knew, hoping that Lena would believe her over her own security protocols as she waited patiently for a response.


	11. Of Legends & Paragons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena makes a decision based on Ashe's revelation. Ashe receives an unwelcome visitor before her and Kara bond a little.

Lena took a deep breath and listened knowing that Kara would be able to tell her if Ashe was lying or not but she also knew that this was a big step in trust for her as well as Ashe; but she couldn’t just fire Eve on the what Ashe had said but she could take precautions,

“I can’t just fire Eve because your telling me she’s working for Lex; however, I can take precautions and ensure that she cannot gain access to any of the tests we conduct today. If you believe it pertinent to have Linda go as Kara, then we’ll do that.” Lena replied knowing it might not be the solution Ashe wanted to hear but it was the best she could do given the circumstances,

“Thank you.” was all Ashe could muster, it was a massive leap of faith on Lena’s part for her to even trust what she said was the truth as she just continued to stare at the floor wishing for a chance to just collect her thoughts together but time just wasn’t on her side,

“We’ll be heading off soon, I can swing by and pick you up once we’re done at L-Corp.” Lena added earning a nod from Ashe,

“That would be great.” Ashe replied softly knowing that she needed just a few hours to get herself together, feeling that she was making a bad impression. She was a Luthor after all but wasn’t acting like one,

“Ashe let me make one thing clear; your entire life has been uprooted in the last twenty-four hours, I don’t know what your expectations are about how you should be acting or feeling but I promise you aren’t disappointing anyone nor making a bad impression.” Lena replied knowing how hard it had been to live up to the Luthor name and she hoped when she did have children that she would never put the same expectations on them and she feared that at some point in the future she done just that to Ashe, 

“Thank you, it’s something I’ve always struggled with. I’ll see you later.” Ashe replied softly wanting Lena to know that her words had an effect as she gave the youngest Luthor a small smile.

“Yes, see you later.” Lena added as she gave Ashe a smile before she headed out of the guest room deciding to let Ashe return to the living area on her own terms.

Kara looked up when Lena reappeared concerned etched into her features as Lena just took a deep breath,

“I can’t just fire Eve, but I can take precautions. It will mean Linda has to go to L-Corp disguised as you but that shouldn’t be too much of an issue; are you heading into CATCO today?” Lena asked earning a shake of the head from Kara,

“No, I took the day off although James keeps calling me wanting to know why. But that’s not important, spending time with Ashe and helping Linda is. I can stay here whilst you go to L-Corp.” Kara added wanting to get to know Ashe a little better if she could.

“Then we’ll see you both later, Alex, Linda if you are both ready, we can take my car to L-Corp.” Lena called out gathering up her phone, purse and bag as she made her way to the front door to slip on her heels.

Alex and Linda soon appeared both dressed and ready for the day ahead, as they followed Lena both giving Kara a hug before all three of them left to head to L-Corp leaving Kara and Ashe at the penthouse.

It didn’t take too long for Ashe to make her way out of the guest room and make a beeline for Lena’s balcony; the view whilst different from both L-Corp and the DEO was still a sight to behold and she hoped it would help calm her internal struggle for a moment as she pulled back the glass door and stepped out, taking a deep breath as she looked across the National City skyline spying both L-Corp and CATCO as she looked around.

The sound of sirens pulled Ashe’s gaze from the skyline knowing that Kara would likely go to find out what was happening, soon enough clad in her supersuit she appeared beside her,

“I shouldn’t be long.” she breathed out earning a nod from Ashe, 

“Up, Up and Away, right?” Ashe replied with a grin earning a chuckle from Kara as she took off into the sky,

“Something like that.” came the reply as Kara flew off in the direction of the sirens, ready and willing to help the citizens of National City.

Smiling Ashe felt hope rising in her chest before she pushed it back down, feeling that way had only ever led to trouble as she turned to head back into the penthouse before she froze; her gaze travelling up the black and gold breasted suit of Mar Novu, or as he was known to most The Monitor.

“Ashley Kieran El Luthor-Danvers, you are not something I predicted.” came his almost booming voice as he held his gaze with Ashe who merely shook her head and carried on inside the penthouse,

“I don’t have anything to discuss with you.” Ashe replied just wanting him to disappear and leave her in peace; she had no plans to change anything with the upcoming ‘Crisis’ so had to wonder why he was here,

“I’m afraid I cannot do that; what you know could have implications not even I have foreseen.” he replied causing Ashe to turn around and face him,

“What I know? Is stories of Legends and Paragons, of worlds being lost and reborn. I know stories Mar Novu, nothing more and nothing less. Stories told to children to help keep the nightmares at bay; of an age of heroes when all hope is lost. I know what is to come but do not know the outcome; my future is one beyond the years of ‘Crisis’ where stories become tall tales but that is all they are to me, stories.” Ashe replied the weight heavy on her shoulders, it was not a time talked about often and when they did reminisce it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows,

“I don’t want to hear that living in this world is my test, I don’t want to listen to you spin tall tales and riddles about what is to come. I cannot stop the impending ‘Crisis’ I can only move certain pieces on the board without consequence, but even I know there will be consequences further down the line. You don’t have much time before Supergirl returns and I’m sure you don’t want to be seeing her.” she added, the sirens having died down a few minutes ago which would indicate that Kara would be on her way back to the penthouse,

“You are very brave Ashley Kieran El Luthor-Danvers, I can see why your mother would break her promise and send you back. We will meet again.” Mar replied disappearing in an instant leaving Ashe alone once more as Kara landed on the balcony.

Ashe stood still for a moment longer before her shoulders dropped; his words had hit harder than she thought they would especially when he mentioned her mother’s promise, one that she had broken the moment she pushed her through that portal. She could hear Kara moving further into the penthouse, but she couldn’t seem to pull herself out of her own head. Why had Mar Novu decided to come here and speak with her; she was insignificant when it came to ‘Crisis’ at least she had always felt that she was having been born years after it. 

“Ashe.” Kara called out noting that teen was standing stock still in the middle of the living room with her shoulders slumped, a contrast to how she had left her earlier stepping towards the teen who hadn’t even acknowledged that she was back,

“Ashe.” she tried again not wanting to startle her, _“Inah, Rrip nahn voi.”_ she whispered low enough that Ashe would pick it up,

_”Voi, Jeju.”_ Ashe replied although her voice was shaky before she seemed to snap out of the daze she was in, squaring her shoulders as she took in a deep breath,

“Sorry.” she added turning to face Kara part of her wanting to tell her about Mar Novu and the other part just wanting to forget the encounter,

“National City safe again?” Ashe asked with a small smile earning a nod from Kara, 

“Yes, if it’s too much to have me speak Kryptonese just say.” Kara added earning a shake of the head from Ashe,

“No, it helps. Just like it did last night. You taught me from a young age to speak in our native tongue and it’s something we did when it was the two of us and you taught my mother as well; it’s a nice reminder but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable either.” Ashe replied softly knowing it must be hard on Kara as well as she gave her a smile,

“You know being with you, makes me want to hope again and that feeling scares me especially with what’s coming.” she added shifting closer to Kara and wrapping her arms around her in a bone crushing hug, “But I think it might be worth it as it brought me back to you and her.” Ashe breathed out before she stepped back from the hug not wanting to overstep.

“That felt nice, I could feel it. I’m always here if you want to talk about anything; even if it’s about future me.” Kara replied softly as Ashe shook her head,

“It wouldn’t be fair to your or Lena to talk about your future selves, things might not go the way they did, and I don’t want to put expectations on either of you. I don’t know what the future holds for me, but I’m glad I get to spend time with you both now.” Ashe added knowing that no matter what was to come with the upcoming ‘Crisis’ to have spent this time with both Kara and Lena meant the world.


	12. The Multiverse and Sticky Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Ashe bond over sticky buns at Noonan's.

Naturally her gaze fell back onto the balcony and the city skyline it clear even if Kara hadn’t sensed it already that Ashe was itching to get out of the penthouse,

“Why don’t you and I head out for a bit, see the sights and get another breakfast?” Kara managed knowing that she could easily eat some more food and hoped that Ashe might feel the same,

“Noonans? I could really go for some sticky buns.” Ashe replied with a bright smile, eager to get out and see the City that was her home before it became desolate and deserted,

“Noonans it is.” Kara replied moving towards the penthouse door with Ashe hot on her heels as they took the elevator down to street level.

They walked side by side neither of them having mentioned getting a cab or taking a bus; it seemed that Ashe liked to walk around the city just as much as Kara did as the pair of them took in the sights on the way to Noonans arriving at the coffee shop near CATCO about an hour after setting out from the penthouse.

“Why don’t you find a table and I’ll put our order in, just sticky buns?” Kara asked to which Ashe bit her lower lip as she shook her head,

“Hot Chocolate with cream too.” Ashe replied before ducking her head and moving off to get a table for the both of them causing Kara to smile warmly in her direction as she made her way to the counter to place the order before joining Ashe at their table.

The teen was staring out the window having chosen a table with a view as she couldn’t get enough of seeing National City like this as the sun framed her face in a way that Kara hadn’t seen. She paused in her steps and just watched her daughter for a moment taking in her features and how despite being out of the penthouse she still seemed a little guarded but hopefully the sticky buns and hot chocolate would help ease that.

A daughter, her _Inah_ it was everything Kara had wished and hoped for herself but to have her daughter here now was a gift from Rao and nothing would change her mind on that as she continued towards the table her steps a little lighter.

“Shouldn’t be too long. Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself whilst we wait?” Kara asked wanting to get to know her daughter from the future; to learn as much about her as she could fearing deep down that it could all get taken away.

Ashe pulled her gaze from the window and adjusted the glasses on her face, something that Kara did often as she let out a slow breath,

“I never really like talking about myself, I’m rather self-conscious.” Ashe started a hand straying towards her ear as she tugged on it a little, purely a nervous trait,

“I was born in 2035 and I turned sixteen on my last birthday. Which means I left my Earth and time in 2051; this is Earth-38.” she continued watching as Kara seemed to be surprised that she knew the designation for this Earth,

“Don’t look so surprised, the fact Sara and Ava came via an interdimensional rift means that I’ve been sent back to a time when this Earth is still part of the multiverse.” she added with a small smirk,

“I might not look like I’m paying attention but trust me, I learnt a long time ago to be acutely aware of my surroundings and I need to be honest with you; Mar Novu visited me today whilst you were out. He doesn’t know what to make of me and fears I’m going to do something that will set the upcoming ‘Crisis’ out of whack or something. I told him that I was only going to move the pieces that I could and no matter what the outcome of ‘Crisis’ was I had no intention of changing it.” she managed pausing just as the waitress set down their drinks and sticky buns before she literally dived in and devoured most of a bun in one bite, humming softly to herself as the flavours settled on her tongue before she swallowed and looked over at Kara who seemed to be slowly processing what she had said,

“I can’t change what is to come Kara, this ‘Crisis’ is going to change everything you know and that’s not something I tell you lightly. Can we just enjoy the moment; these moments.” Ashe asked softly.

It took Kara a moment to just take in everything Ashe had said before she nodded, 

“I can do that; we can do that. Enjoy the moment.” she replied before diving into the sticky buns on the table the pair of them eating way more than they probably should. 

Ashe relaxed and opened up as the conversation went on, giving Kara hints here and there of what she was truly like when it didn’t feel like the world was on her shoulders; growing more comfortable with each other as they spent more time together.

Time seemed to just disappear as the two of them laughed and joked, until it was interrupted by Kara’s phone ringing, frowning she glanced at the screen to see who was calling a smile soon followed as she mouthed to Ashe that it was Lena as she picked up the call.

Kara listened as Lena detailed what the tests had revealed and how they needed Kara’s help to stabilise Linda whilst her new Kryptonian sister wasn’t in any immediate danger; Lena reasoned the sooner they got the process done the better everyone would feel and Kara naturally didn’t disagree but was now left with a conundrum on what to do with Ashe, whilst she had no qualms about leaving her daughter to explore National City; they had no way of keeping in contact with her and that was an issue. Hanging up the phone after telling Lena she’d be there shortly her attention turned back to Ashe who had been finishing off her sticky buns and hot chocolate throughout the call.

“I need to head to L-Corp to help them out with something concerning Linda.” Kara started watching as Ashe started to frown a crinkle appearing in her brow, 

“It’s not serious, we just need to stabilise the Harun-El within her body and Lena thinks my blood can help. You are more than welcome to come with me, but I don’t want you to feel obligated to do so.” she added wanting to give Ashe the choice as to what she did,

“I’d like to come to L-Corp with you, we may need to spin a tall tale about who I am though. We could go with Clark’s niece from Lois’ family.” Ashe added nodding to herself about the cover as Kara smiled,

“That could work if we need to use it. I’ll let Lena know we’re coming so hopefully security will be a breeze.” Kara added as both her and Ashe got up from the table and headed out of Noonan’s, Kara messaging Lena to let her know they were on their way.


	13. Stepping Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's lab time!

Lena picked up the message from Kara to say that both her and Ashe were on their way to L-Corp before texting back to ask if they could bring some food and coffee for everyone, fortunately Kara and Ashe hadn’t quite left Noonans’ so they took a detour back to the counter to get what Lena had asked for.

“She doesn’t change always focused on the science that she forgets to eat.” Ashe asked softly hinting that she knew about Lena’s habits about getting wrapped up in her work which wasn’t necessary a bad thing, but she often felt that her mother needed to take better care of herself.

“Still like that in the future; do you make sure she takes breaks and regular meals?” Kara asked seeing the thread for what it was and wanting to engage with her daughter over it,

“When I can, if I can’t then I make sure that Jess reminds her or brings her food to eat.” Ashe replied, knowing that in the future Jess comes back from helping Sam in Metropolis to become Lena’s right hand again,

“That’s good, I’m glad someone is looking out for her if I can’t be there.” Kara added immediately regretting her words as Ashe’s shoulders slumped,

“Nope, not dwelling on that. The future has yet to be written Kara, so don’t dwell on what is now essentially a what if.” Ashe replied straightening up herself hoping to show Kara that she was fine as she gave her a wide smile,

“Order for Kara.” came the shout from the server behind the bar causing Kara to move to get the food and drinks order that she’d placed with Ashe following along behind before the pair of them headed out of Noonans and began the walk to L-Corp.

L-Corp – Lena’s Private Lab

It hadn’t taken long for Kara and Ashe to make it to L-Corp and arrive in Lena’s private lab placing the food and drinks down on the table for the three of them to dig in as they started to explain to Kara what they needed her for, Ashe meanwhile took the opportunity to explore.

The lab was set up a little differently compared to how it was back home, but it had been a while since Ashe had been in her mother’s private lab due to being banned for breaking things so it was nice to be able to explore only for her to bump into a table causing whatever was on top to fall and clatter to the ground,

“Ashley Kieran El Luthor Danvers” came Lena’s voice echoing around the lab as Ashe looked down at what she’d managed to drop to the floor,

“Sorry Mom.” Ashe called back on instinct as she gingerly placed the project back on the table it not even registering what she’d said as she checked over the pieces to ensure she hadn’t broken anything, satisfied that she hadn’t done any damage she began to make her way back to where everyone was currently gathered.

Lena blinked unsure if she had heard Ashe correctly but looking around at the amused facial expressions of both Kara and Alex indicated that she had whilst Linda was busy enjoying the food that Kara and Ashe had brought, picking through what she liked and didn’t like completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

Ashe appeared from the back of the lab with her hands behind her back making a point to not bump into or touch anything else that Lena had on her numerous workbenches as she found a seat and sat down.

Lena still hadn’t said anything her gaze falling on Ashe as the teen settled down before she seemed to snap out of it deciding that if Ashe wasn’t going to bring it up then neither would she as she raised an eyebrow at both Kara and Alex who just started to giggle before the pair of them got themselves under control,

“Alex and I think that by giving Linda a blood transfusion using your blood that it will help to stabilise the Harun-El in her body, so I hope you aren’t afraid of needles Kara.” Lena managed moving around the lab to get things set up.

“I’m not a massive fan of them but if it helps Linda then I’ll make it work.” Kara replied softly earning a shoulder squeeze from her elder sister as Alex helped Lena set everything up whilst Ashe was drumming her fingers on the table she was sat in front of, all signs of being either bored or anxious.

Lena noticed this and moved around the lab until she found a spare tablet, powering up the device she paced it down in front of Ashe who looked up at her curiously,

“I thought you might want something to do, you didn’t really say what you were studying but hopefully you’ll find this useful.” Lena managed earning a wide smile from Ashe,

“Is there a coding program on here?” she asked hoping that there was so she could get some practise in,

“Yes, there is.” Lena replied watching as Ashe seemed to dive right in,

“Thanks.” Ashe added before her attention was fixed firmly on the tablet Lena had given her.

It was a few hours later that Kara gently tapped Ashe on the shoulder, the teen completely absorbed in what she was doing having drowned out all the other noises around her that she hadn’t heard the chatter going on to indicate that they’d finished.

“Hey, we’re all done. Alex and I are going to take Linda back to Lena’s so we can both rest up with the plan to have dinner together later.” Kara spoke softly knowing Ashe would hear and not wanting to startle her as the teen nodded, 

“I get to spend time with Lena?” Ashe asked softly wanting more than anything to get to know the woman her mother was before; the young genius CEO of L-Corp.

“Yeah, she mentioned about taking you shopping for clothes and supplies.” Kara added earning yet another nod from Ashe, as she pushed up from the chair and placed the tablet back down on the table,

“Is that still okay? I don’t want to take advantage.” Ashe breathed out knowing she needed clothes and perhaps the bare minimum when it came to supplies but she did not want Lena to overdo it,

“It’s perfectly fine and you aren’t taking advantage if I’ve offered, it will be fun to spend some time together.” came Lena’s reply hoping to quell any fears that Ashe might have and to reiterate that it would be just them spending time together,

“Okay, can we also pick up dessert?” Ashe asked having a craving for something sweet after tonight’s dinner,

“You are indeed your mother’s daughter.” Lena breathed out quietly earning a wide grin from Ashe, as she gathered up her things, 

“We’re clear to go without arousing any suspicions.” Lena added looking up from her tablet having checked the security cameras between her lab and the front of the building,

“Then let’s go.” Ashe replied tugging up her hood so that it would be more difficult to identify her as she made her way out of the lab and back up to the front doors.


	14. Let's Go To The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Ashe spend time together at the Mall, learning a little about each other as they go.

Lena called for her driver on the way up from the lab, asking him to meet them out front with a plan of dropping off the Danvers sisters at her penthouse before heading from there with Ashe to get her what she needed. 

Once they stepped out of L-Corp, Lena’s driver was already waiting with an open door allowing everyone to climb into the car with ease. Once everyone was settled the journey back to the penthouse began, the car mostly silent aside from Linda who was gazing out the window taking everything in.

Arriving at the penthouse a little later, Alex, Kara and Linda climbed out of the car and headed inside leaving Lena and Ashe alone.

“Where to Ms. Luthor.” her driver asked causing Lena to look over at Ashe,

“National City Mall, please.” Ashe managed knowing she didn’t need any fancy suits, just some tees, jeans, sweatshirts and maybe a few pairs of Converse to keep her going whilst she was here; plus she had no intention of taking advantage of Lena’s generosity,

“The Mall it is.” Lena reiterated as her driver nodded and set off as Ashe settled back into her seat happy to be spending time with Lena in whatever capacity.

“Thank you for helping Linda, it means a lot to know she’s going to be okay.” Ashe started wanting to talk with Lena as they made their way to the mall, she knew from her own future that Linda hadn’t had the life she deserved and she had wanted to change that; and when she figured out when and where she was it felt right to give Linda that chance.

“Of course, I’m glad we were able to help, and we will continue to help her get settled in; you did a good thing Ashe.” Lena replied wanting Ashe to know that she was proud of her,

“I’m sorry that you had to see that argument, but honestly we’d been arguing a lot of late over silly things and not so silly things; with _Jeju_ not there to act as a buffer. We spend days avoiding each other and not talking until one of us broke the ice; _Jeju_ would say we were too much alike which was why it took us so long to come around and make peace.” Ashe spoke softly but loud enough that Lena would hear, an apology combined with an explanation of her strained relationship with her future self and she wondered how they had gotten to a point of spending days not speaking,

“I sound like a bad mother.” Lena replied shaking her head at Ashe who looked mildly offended as she shook her head,

“No, no. It is just we are so alike and set in our ways. Boxes, lots of boxes that we struggle to talk to each other at times and it has gotten harder since _Jeju_ passed away but we do both try.” Ashe replied reaching for Lena’s hand and squeezing it a little, 

“Honestly, we are both lost without her.” she added, “But I can’t dwell on that nor expect you to. We’ve got time to spend together now regardless of what the future holds.” Ashe managed needing Lena to know that no matter what the future held time together now was important.

“When was the last time you went to the Mall?” Ashe asked deciding to switch the topic to something a lot lighter,

“I’ve never actually been, Kara’s tried to get me to go but I’ve always had something come up.” Lena replied embarrassment clear as Ashe merely chuckled,

“Well I’m glad to be your first experience of the Mall; I promise I won’t traumatise you too much.” Ashe added with a wide smile as they pulled up outside National City Mall,

“We’re here Ms. Luthor.” her driver called through the partition as Ashe released Lena’s hand having not realised, she was still holding onto it as Lena’s driver got out to open the door for the pair of them.

Ashe climbed out of the car first stepping to the side to allow Lena to follow her as she glanced around, doing her best to acclimatise to her new surroundings as it was a lot busier than she had anticipated.

She felt a steadying hand on her shoulder as she looked up and smiled softly at Lena,

“Everything okay?” Lena asked earning a nod from Ashe,

“Yes, just took me a second to acclimatise. It is busier than I thought it would be and I am still adjusting to all the additional noise. I only need to go to a few stores and then we can head back.” Ashe managed earning a nod from Lena,

“Lead the way.” Lena added with a smile.

Ashe did indeed lead the way taking Lena to the stores that she knew had exactly what she was looking for explaining along that way that she preferred to dress in more masculine clothes and that she enjoyed wearing suits for L-Corp events as they picked up jeans, tee shirts, a few hoodies as well as underwear, socks and three pairs of Converse. 

Ashe didn’t see Lena pick up the leather jacket she’d been eyeing, nor did she see her pay for it and hide it in one of the numerous bags they had before Ashe gently tugged Lena out of the store they were currently in and down to the stationery store needing to pick up at least one ruled journal and some pens. Once she had gotten a simple blue back lined journal and a set of pens, Ashe turned to Lena and gave the CEO a small smile, 

“I’m all done.” she breathed out, “Did you maybe want to grab some doughnuts before we head back?” Ashe added her stomach grumbling a little with the need for food, causing the teen to blush in embarrassment,

“Yes, I could do with a coffee.” Lena replied directing Ashe towards the exit, “Will Noonan’s be okay, it will be easier if we can put the shopping in the car.” she added already pulling out her phone to call up her driver,

“Works for me.” Ashe replied happy to spend time with Lena and if it meant doughnuts from Noonans then that was a bonus,

“My driver will be here in a few minutes, are you sure we’ve got everything?” Lena asked earning a nod from Ashe who slowly tilted her head in a trademark Kara Danvers fashion, likely picking up on something that Lena could not hear,

“Trouble?” she asked softly earning a nod from the teen, who immediately seemed to tune out what was happening,

“Nothing I can do; I hear more than I’m used to which makes it a little harder to tune it out.” Ashe added softly still getting used to more sounds compared to her own time,

“Do you always feel a sense of regret?” Lena asked making sure to keep her focus on Ashe as the teen shrugged her shoulders,

“I’m not _Jeju_ , I’m not strong enough and I can’t fly. Regret is something I have come to terms with, not being able to help is another. Which naturally leads to feeling guilty for not being able to save them but maybe one day I’ll follow in her footsteps but not today.” Ashe managed shaking her head a little as she took a deep breath hoping that Lena’s driver appeared soon.

Lena did not quite know how to respond to her daughter’s words instead she wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close offering comfort as Ashe melted against her hold,

“Thanks Mom.” she breathed out causing Lena to smile thankful that she had done the right thing as her driver pulled up and stepped out of the car,

“Ms Luthor.” he called out gently not wanting to interrupt but there was a crowd starting to form and he didn’t want either of them to feel uncomfortable as he pulled open the passenger side door and took the bags from Lena to put in the trunk whilst Lena guided Ashe into the back of the car pulling the door closed behind her making sure to keep hold of her daughter.


	15. All good things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets some surprising news from Metropolis and decisions need to be made.

Ashe remained against Lena as her driver got back into the car and glanced back towards the pair,

“Home please.” Lena breathed our gently running her fingers through Ashe’s hair unsure if the scene at the Mall would have been picked up by anyone, she was sure that she’d find out about it sooner rather than later as her attention and focus remained on Ashe who hadn’t moved from her side.

The drive back to the Penthouse was quiet although Lena was certain she could Ashe mumbling in what she assumed was Kryptonese making a mental note to ask Kara to teach her the language when time allowed. 

Soon her driver pulled into the private space underneath the building that housed her penthouse and stepped out to get the various shopping bags from the trunk whilst Lena gently managed to guide Ashe out of the car, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket as she took the bags and politely dismissed her driver before leading Ashe along to the private elevator that would take them directly to her floor.

It was not long before she was leading Ashe across the threshold to the penthouse as the teen finally detached herself and bolted for the guest room as Lena sighed deeply and set the bags down on the couch.

Her phone buzzed again in her pocket causing her to pull it out, glancing at the notifications from Jess which was strange as Jess was at the Metropolis office with Sam.

Reasoning that it must be important she immediately dialled Jess back and headed to her home office.

“Ms Luthor, thank you for calling back.” Jess answered professionally as Lena settled down into her office chair, 

“Of course, Jess. I’m surprised that you are calling actually but I deem it must be important.” Lena replied keen to find out why Jess was calling from Metropolis,

“Yes, I detected a breach to the security system of your private lab at the National City branch; all video footage was copied. I’m working on tracing the hack to find out who it was but wanted to make you aware immediately.” Jess replied all seriousness in her voice as she relayed the information,

“Why didn’t I get an alert to tell me the system had been breached and how come you are aware of it?” Lena asked a little perplexed, but she trusted Jess and had done for a long time which was why she had asked her to go to Metropolis with Sam,

“I’m not sure why you weren’t alerted, it’s possible that whoever breached the system turned off the alert protocol to the National City office or to you specifically. I’m only aware of the breach as I have program connected to the National City office to alert me to such breaches as we discussed when I was your assistant.” Jess replied knowing that Lena would remember the system they had implemented to detect breaches between the branches of L-Corp,

“Yes, I remember and I’m thankful that the program is still in operation. Keep trying to trace the hack and let me know if you find anything. I am going to have to speak to Director Danvers about my next moves due to the nature of the video feed that has been copied. Thank you Jess.” Lena replied softly knowing that Jess still had her back,

“Not at all Ms Luthor, I’ll be in touch.” Jess replied before hanging up the call leaving Lena to work through the information she had just received.

A soft knock to her office door stalled any further thoughts on the matter as she took a deep breath and bid whoever was at the door entry as Kara slowly stepped through the threshold,

“Hey, is everything okay?” Kara asked having already noticed that Ashe was in the guest room and Lena had retreated to her home office,

“No, someone hacked the video feeds to my private lab and took copies of the files. Jess is trying to trace where the hack came from but if they have the footage from today then Linda is in danger.” Lena replied softly hating that someone had breeched her privacy in this way and that she had not been alerted to the hack until now,

“They would be aware that there is two of me as well as knowing that Ashe exists. Neither of which is a good scenario, we can protect Linda by sending her to Argo; she’ll be safe there with Alura and we can keep Ashe safe here.” Kara managed knowing it was the best thing to do even if it meant having to say goodbye to Linda before she could truly get to know her and integrate her into the family but her safety had to be the top priority next to Ashe.

“It would seem to be the best option we’ll have to explain to Linda that it’s for her own safety and reassure her that we aren’t abandoning her.” Lena added knowing that separation so soon after being given a different life to the one she might have had under Lex could cause additional trauma, 

“You’ll also need to let Alura know about Linda prior to us sending her there. I’d imagine we have today and possibly tomorrow.” Lena managed knowing it was going to be hard for them to say goodbye and she worried about the impact it would have not only on Kara but on Ashe.

“I’ll call Alex and head to the DEO to send Alura a message; we can then both come back here and explain to Linda what’s going on. Hopefully by then you’ll have an answer from Jess over who hacked you.” Kara replied knowing this was not going to be easy on any of them but for the moment they had a job to do in keeping Linda safe,

“I’ll call in a food order, just let me know when you and Alex are on your way back.” Lena replied hoping to entice Linda up and Ashe out of her room with food later deciding that for now she would let them rest.


	16. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Ashe discuss the next steps.

Lena busied herself answering emails and checking over her schedule for the rest of the week whilst she waited to hear from Jess about the hack, Linda was still resting and Ashe hadn’t left the guest room since they’d gotten back so there was time for her to do some work before Kara and Alex returned.

Ashe ventured out of the guest room and gathered up the bags of clothing before taking them back to her room placing them down on the bed as she went through each one and organised the clothing that they brought spying the leather jacket causing her to smile softly before she headed back out of the room and down to Lena’s office, gently knocking on the door.

“Come in.” came Lena’s voice as Ashe stepped into the room with a small smile, 

“Thank you, not only for the clothes but for helping me out at the Mall. I hope I haven’t endangered anyone.” Ashe managed knowing that there was probable cause to be worried about being discovered.

“It was the least I could do to help settle you in, you haven’t endangered anyone Ashe; but things do unfortunately have to change.” Lena replied softly indicating that Ashe should sit as the teen moved over to the nearest chair,

“Change how?” Ashe asked as she sat down suddenly worried that she had done something even inadvertently,

“The video feeds to my private lab were hacked, which leads me to believe that Linda and you are in danger. Kara agrees and has gone to the DEO to message Argo City and Alura.” Lena managed unsure how Ashe would take the news,

“Are you sending me away again?” she asked softly loud enough for Lena to hear the fear in her daughter’s voice as she shook her head,

“No Ashe, I’m not sending you away again. We think it will be best to send Linda to Argo, which we will be discussing with her later when Kara and Alex get back. You saved her from a life under Lex, and I will not risk her falling into his hands again; she doesn’t deserve that.” Lena added making it clear that she was not sending Ashe away,

“She doesn’t and Argo is the safest place for her, just need to reassure her that it’s not forever unless she wants it to be. I just want her to be safe wherever that may be.” Ashe replied knowing that if they knew about Linda then there was a high chance, they knew about her, 

“What about me? If the video feed has been hacked, then they know about me.” Ashe breathed out knowing she would not be so easy to hide,

“You are safe with us.” Lena replied earning a slight shake of the head from Ashe, who realised that perhaps there was little point in arguing with Lena as it appeared everyone agreed on the next course of action and her opinion mattered little just like it had in the future when she was sent back here,

“Sure, just like I was safe in the future too.” Ashe breathed out knowing it wasn’t fair to compare what happened then to what was happening now but in truth she was getting a little frustrated even if she didn’t want to be sent away she did still have a fear about being discovered.

“Sorry, I’m not being fair.” Ashe added quickly it clear she was struggling with everything that was going on and her conflicted feelings on the future she had come from but that was no excuse to take it out on Lena who was trying to do what was best for both her and Linda,

“I can understand your frustration, but this is for the best.” Lena replied knowing that whilst she could understand Ashe point of view the situation was not up for debate as she let out a slow breath,

“I can’t speak for my future self only the person I am today, judge me for my decisions in the present not for the mistakes of my future.” Lena added knowing that Ashe perhaps needed this separation from what she had witnessed in the future to the reality that was now.

“I’m sorry, I’m really trying and failing.” Ashe managed dropping her head a little hating that she’d been called out for her bad behaviour no matter how justified it was as she took a deep breath.


	17. All Good Things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Ashe continue to bond, whilst Kara comes to an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my lack of updating. Covid happened, being furloughed from work happened and then getting called back to work happened. Working in a toy shop is was a little busy in the run up to Christmas and now I find myself back on furlough hence I got back to working on this. Please forgive my long absence, I do hope all that read this have found some positives this year and I hope the best for you all in the coming year. Hope to update when I can over the next few weeks.

“It’s an adjustment period for all of us; I understand that this isn’t easy for you Ashe but know that both me and Kara will do what we can to protect you and that extends to Linda as well.” Lena added wanting Ashe to know that nothing would stop her or Kara protecting them both to the best of their abilities even if the decisions made were hard on both them and others.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Ashe breathed out wishing that she were better at this but there was so much anger bubbling under the surface; trauma that she had buried rather than dealt with due to everything that had happened,

“I think therapy is in my future.” she added knowing that there was too much hidden in boxes that she needed to unpack if she was going to be staying here,

“If that’s something you think will help then I’ll support you.” Lena replied wanting Ashe to know that there was help and support available for her should she chose to take advantage of it.

“I think it’s something I need to seriously consider, could we look into me seeing someone?” Ashe asked deciding it might be best to start seeing someone sooner rather than later,

“Of course, I’ll speak with Kara and see if she knows anyone.” Lena added softly earning a nod from Ashe,

“Is everyone joining us for dinner?” Ashe asked getting a nod in return, 

“Yes, I was planning on ordering in again.” Lena replied getting a shake of the head from Ashe,

“I’ll cook if you don’t mind me running loose in the kitchen.” Ashe managed already thinking of what she could cook for all of them something she used to do a lot in the future,

“I don’t mind you running loose in the kitchen, but I don’t think I have a lot of things in to cook with; perhaps you could give me a list and I can have it delivered?” Lena asked earning a smile from Ashe as she grabbed a pen and paper and started to write a list of ingredients before she handed it off to Lena to get delivered, 

“I’ll be in the kitchen prepping, thanks for this Mom.” she added before she headed out of Lena’s office and to the kitchen to make a start.

Lena stared at the closing door with a smile on her face as she looked over the list and made the appropriate call to get the groceries that Ashe wanted delivered to the penthouse. 

Ashe meanwhile had started to gather what she needed in the kitchen from what Lena did have in the cupboards, wanting to make a dinner special to make up for her behaviour and to give Linda a nice send off to Argo.

About an hour later Lena appeared in the kitchen carrying a box full of the ingredients that Ashe had requested placing them down on the nearest countertop, 

“Do you need any help?” she asked watching Ashe move about the kitchen like she owned it, pausing to glance at the box of ingredients before starting to take them out setting them out on the counter in what Lena assumed was a particular order,

“You can help me chop; the vegetables need to be small for the potstickers I’m going to make, and I honestly can’t chop well, and you always helped me with this particular recipe.” Ashe replied setting the vegetables she needed next to a chopping board hoping that this would be a good bonding exercise for the pair of them as it had been in the future.

They fell into an easy rhythm, the pair of them working quietly next to each other just enjoying the moment neither of them noticing Linda join them silently watching them from the kitchen island with a soft smile.

It was not until the front door opened with a yell of hello that the two of them seemed to come out of their own little bubble, noting that Linda was sitting there, and that Kara and Alex had joined them from the DEO; the sisters making their way into the kitchen to join them.

Ashe smiled warmly and passed a plate towards Linda having heard her stomach growl; knowing that she would likely eat anything even if it was healthy to pass the time until dinner as she glanced up at Kara and Alex,

“I decided to cook dinner tonight, so if anyone wants to or needs to freshen up it will be about another hour or so.” Ashe managed wanting to cook everything in the correct order, so it all came out at once.

“Perfect, Lena can I talk to you?” Kara asked giving her sister a glance before indicating the living room hoping that Ashe would be pre-occupied with dinner to listen in.

“Of course, Ashe I look forward to dinner.” Lena replied with a smile heading off towards the living room following Kara who was beginning to look decidedly nervous as the seconds ticked by,

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Lena asked taking hold of Kara’s hands to steady them as Kara took a deep breath,

“I think we should send Ashe to Argo with Linda.” Kara breathed out knowing this idea might not sit well with Lena but part of her felt that the teen would be safer on Argo with Linda and her mother than here, especially with the unknown ‘Crisis’ coming.

“What has made you change your mind so suddenly on this, I thought we agreed that Ashe would be safer here with us?” Lena challenged recalling the earlier conversation she had had with Ashe and her promise to not send her away again, but it seemed that promise might not be something she could keep,

“With everything going on and this ‘Crisis’ that we don’t know anything about I feel that sending her to Argo with Linda will help to keep her safe, she’ll be protected.” Kara argued hoping that Lena would see it from her point of her view as the CEO pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long deep breath,

“We tell her together after dinner and explain to Linda as well; I’ll warn you now Kara she won’t be happy about being sent away, I can only hope she understands the reasons as to why.” Lena managed knowing deep down that this was going to be hard on all of them even if it was for the right reasons.


	18. ....must come to an end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara breaks the news to Ashe and a familiar face reappears.

Dinner passed peacefully, despite Lena’s growing nerves at what they planned to discuss after. She knew that by sending Ashe away she would break the promise she had made earlier to the teen and that was something she truly did not want to do but part of her felt that she might be safer on Argo than on Earth, it was quite the moral dilemma to say the least. 

Kara and Linda meanwhile had practically inhaled dinner; Ashe had made potstickers, stir-fry and a few rice dishes to cater to everyone whilst Alex had rolled her eyes at her sister’s antics although she had filled her own plate to the brim with the delicious food.

Once plates had been cleared, Ashe despite having cooked set about cleaning up and putting the dishes in the dishwasher whilst everyone else made themselves comfortable in the living room, or as comfortable as they could considering the news they had to deliver as Alex looked over at Kara hoping that this did not blow up in their faces.

“Ashe, can you come in here for a moment.” Kara called taking a deep breath knowing that this conversation could go one of two ways; either Ashe would go willingly to Argo or she would bolt and whilst Kara hoped it would be the first option, she also feared it could go the second.

Ashe appeared from the kitchen looking between the adults gathered, sensing the tension as she remained in the doorway,

“What’s wrong?” she asked almost afraid to hear the answer as her gaze settled on Kara who took a deep breath,

“It’s about keeping you safe, I want you to know that. We’ve decided that we’re going to send you to Argo with Linda.” Kara managed to get out her whole-body tensing as she waited for what she had said to sink in as Ashe held her gaze for just a moment before it shifted to Lena,

“You said you weren’t going to send me away; you promised.” Ashe spoke her voice barely above a whisper as she looked at the adults gathered in the room; Linda had remained silent likely processing that she was being sent away too and Alex just looked sorry as she shook her head,

“No, you promised.” she breathed out before she bolted, a dash of super-speed helping her out of the penthouse apartment and onto the street and with no clear direction in mind Ashe took off into the bright lights of National City.

“That could have gone better.” Alex mumbled as she looked at both Lena and Kara who were just staring at the door in mild shock, whilst Linda was struggling with what had just happened and looked blankly over at Alex, “I’m going to head out and look for her, Linda do you want to come with me?” Alex added knowing that it would be best for Lena and Kara to stay here in case the teen came back,

“You and Lena stay here in case Ashe comes back. We’ll keep in touch.” Alex managed moving off the sofa to gather her coat as well as one for Linda who eagerly moved after her sister both tugging on their coats before they exited the penthouse and made their way down to street level, hoping that Ashe had not gotten too far.

* * *

Lena took a deep breath knowing the words about a promise had been directed at her and in truth it broke her heart to know she’d willing agreed to send Ashe away when only hours ago she had promised to not send her away again as she turned to face Kara who was still struggling to process what had just happened nor acknowledge that her sisters had left, slowly she reached over and took Kara’s hand in her own and squeezed hoping the slight pressure might help,

“Kara, it’s going to be okay.” Lena breathed out believing that Ashe would not run too far and that it was highly likely that Alex and Linda would find her, which meant she and Kara had to hold the fort down here in her penthouse,

“How can you be so sure? I only want what is best for Ashe, but she does not agree. Could she know something that we don’t? Is she afraid to tell us everything that she does know from her future in case it changes too much here in the past? She saved Linda from your brother, which means things have changed already so would it be so bad to learn more?” Kara asked questions and statements coming at a mile a minute as Lena just listened patiently for her to finish thinking over everything that she was saying and knowing they were all valid points,

“Because she’s likely scared, afraid of what we might say if she tells us everything. Whilst being told that she’s a permanent fixture here; that doesn’t take away from what she does know and how her own fear holds her back from saying anything. It could have something to do with Argo, the upcoming ‘Crisis’ or any number of things. She alludes to things and quickly backtracks because she’s likely trying to not impact too much or steer things the way she wants; in her future we are married and she’s our child but there is no guarantee that future will happen.” Lena spoke softly but knew that Kara would be able to hear as her phone began to vibrate on the coffee table, leaning forward she picked up her phone and noted that one of the silent alarms had been tripped in her office; sending a message to Alex that she might want to see if Ashe had gone to L-Corp.

“Do you think something happens to Argo? Could that be why she doesn’t want to go?” Kara asked shifting her gaze to Lena who nodded,

“Perhaps, she might know more about the upcoming ‘Crisis’ than she’s letting on. But rather than just tell us; she felt it was quicker to flee leaning into the whole fight or flight scenario. There is hopefully some good news, one of the silent alarms has been triggered in my office so I’ve sent your sisters there; I have a feeling that Ashe is there.” Lena added hoping that she was correct, and that Ashe would be back with them soon.

* * *

It hadn’t taken Ashe all that long to find herself outside L-Corp, nor did it take long for her to sneak her way in and up to Lena’s office; making sure to not trip any of the alarms on her way in although she wasn’t aware of the silent ones Lena had installed as she took in the skyline of National City from the balcony.

“Despite you moving pieces, the ‘Crisis’ is still coming, and it will consume all worlds including this one. Nothing you do will change that; it has been set in motion since the beginning of time what isn’t set is what happens to you when it’s all over. Will the future you come from still cease to exist or will it exist once more. Will you be part of it or just a lost fragment to time.” he pondered out loud for Ashe to hear as her gaze shifted from the horizon to once again look upon the form of Mar Novu, as he rattled off his truths; truths that Ashe knew she couldn’t dispute despite wanting to as she just let out a long deep breath her gaze once more shifting to the horizon,

“Not long to go then before the sky turns red and this world as we know it falls; I suppose I’m an unpredictable part of the wider puzzle but part of me knows the answer to your truth already. She didn’t send me here to stop anything from happening but to sow seeds that would give hope for the future beyond that red wave; that she knew I could do.” Ashe breathed out her voice sounding more confident than it had since she’d first arrived, 

“If only I had understood what it all meant before she sent me back with little more than a shove through the portal.” she added shaking her head knowing that her mother had meant well,

“Time is running out, there isn’t much more I can do so I have to trust that you will know what to do when the time comes but one request; my mother is smarter than him.” she managed hearing footsteps getting closer and knowing that he would hear them as well as she turned to find the space he was occupying empty once more as she let out a long breath, soon everything would change for better or worse.


	19. Hard Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe makes a decision on what to do for the best, regardless of her own future.

Alex and Linda took the elevator up to Lena’s office, stepping out on to the CEO’s floor they made their way to her office; Alex gently opening the door so as not to startle Ashe who she spied straight away on the balcony looking out over the City. Let out a deep breath at finding her niece safe and well she moved forward to go to her before she felt Linda’s hand on her wrist,

“Let me Alex, let me try.” Linda asked hoping that her sister would give her the opportunity to speak with Ashe first, pausing in her step Alex nodded towards her sister and smiled,

“I’ll be on the couch.” Alex managed moving to sit down whilst she watched Linda head towards the balcony hoping that the talk went well.

Linda made her way out onto the balcony, moving to stand next to Ashe as she looked out over the City,

“You missed an alarm.” she stated deciding it was easier to explain how both her and Alex were here so quickly as Ashe just shook her head and chuckled,

“Of course, I missed one.” Ashe breathed out wondering what else she might have missed since coming to this time; knowing that she hadn’t truly been paying attention because of her desire to connect with her parents in the past which now that she thought about it was short sighted on her part, she had saved Linda from Lex the timing on when she appeared not lost on her; her mother would have known and that had her wondering about the future, the unknown variable that it now was when it came to her.

“Why did you run? Is the thought of going to Argo with me so unappealing?” Linda asked, sadness echoing in her voice as Ashe shook her head in the negative,

“No, I’ve never been to Argo so the prospect of going in any other circumstances would be exciting but not right now. I’ve been holding back what I know for fear of changing things too much, but I realised after speaking with Mar Novu again that it’s only really my future that might change; there’s every chance I won’t exist in the future so I should do what I can in the here and now.” Ashe replied glancing over at Linda and giving her a soft smile,

“My mother sent me back to this point in time for a reason, it meant I got to help you find a family away from someone that was planning to use you and betray you. I hope that after ‘Crisis’ you continue to grow and become more comfortable; my wish for you is that you live.” she added hoping that Mar Novu might be listening as she wrapped her arm around Linda and held her close,

“I really hope I get to see you again.” Ashe managed swallowing hard, “Argo falls before this Earth in the upcoming ‘Crisis’, it’s not safe to go there.” she whispers holding tighter onto Linda as the tears start to fall.

Linda despite hearing that Argo would be lost just holds onto Ashe knowing that her niece needed this, glancing over at Alex as she extended her hand towards her sister beckoning her over to join them, needing her sister’s added strength. Soon the three of them were wrapped in an embrace each of them taking comfort in the other.

It was a short time later that they separated, Ashe sniffing and wiping her nose with her sleeve earning a disapproving look from Alex as she just shrugged her shoulders,

“Should probably head back to Lena’s and tell them as much as I can; no point sitting on it anymore.” Ashe added hoping that whilst certain parts would be hard it would help in the long run and perhaps aide them all for what was to come.

“Why don’t we get some ice cream on the way, we’ll get enough for Lena and Kara too.” Alex adds knowing it might help with the conversation that was about to go down as the three of them close and lock up Lena’s office before heading back down to street level, Alex sending off a text to Lena and Kara to let them know that Ashe is safe and that they’ll be home soon.

* * *

It didn’t take long to get a few dozen pints of ice cream, nor for the trio to return to Lena’s penthouse where upon entering Ashe was enveloped in a warm hug from both Kara and Lena both of whom were overjoyed that she’d been found safe before everyone stepped back and resumed their previous positions on the sofa all except for Ashe, she needed to tell them why she ran aside from the broken promise of not being sent away it was time to tell them what she knew was to come regardless of how that might affect her.

“I’m sorry for running, I didn’t want to be sent away again but my actions weren’t fair to either of you. I had some time to think and another visit from The Monitor; it’s time I laid out to you all what I know about the upcoming ‘Crisis’.” Ashe managed hoping that by doing this everything would turn out the way it was supposed to.

“Why now?” Kara asked pausing in her consumption of the Rocky Road that had been brought back, genuinely intrigued as to why Ashe would now decide to be open about what she knew when she’d been trying so hard not to previously,

“I realised that I’m in no position to stop the impending ‘Crisis’ but my Mother; wouldn’t have sent me back unless my presence was needed. There is a wave of anti-matter travelling through the multiverse, destroying everything including numerous Earth’s. Argo is directly in it’s path making it an unsafe destination as the wave will hit there before it consumes Earth-38.” Ashe spoke softly the gravity of the situation laying heavy amongst those gathered as she took a deep breath,

“If you put out the call to the alien citizens, they will provide you with ships to help with an evacuation; you can re-program the matter portal you created for Rhea to open a gateway to Earth-1. You can send a message to Argo and warn them, those are some of the things that I know were done.” Ashe added sinking down into the chair running her fingers through her hair as she shook her head,

“No matter what happens going forward, it was nice to meet you all and I can only hope that I will get to see you again.” she breathed out bolting out of the chair and down the hallway to her room, closing the door behind her before she slid down to the floor praying silently to Rao that she hadn’t ruined everything.


	20. The End of the World?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning only gets you so far, the beginning of 'Crisis' is here.

An eerie silence descended on the room; each of those gathered taking in what Ashe had told them about the upcoming ‘Crisis’. 

Linda was the first to move, gathering up the tubs of ice cream and moving off to the kitchen to place them back in the freezer before they melted, before she made her way out to the balcony just needing a moment to herself.

Lena took a deep breath before she glanced at Alex and Kara, she knew that they wouldn’t be able to do anything tonight, but they did have to realistically think about starting on things tomorrow,

“We start tomorrow; we won’t get anywhere trying to start now.” she managed earning a nod from Alex who slowly pushed up and headed out to the balcony to check on Linda knowing that Lena would take care of Kara.

Kara was trying to work through everything Ashe had told them; trying to reconcile with the knowledge that she’d lose her home for a second time having only just got it back, but she would also lose this Earth and her daughter. That thought alone was sobering as her hand reached blindly for Lena’s who took it without question as Kara anchored herself to her,

“Tomorrow, are you sure it can wait until then?” Kara asked softly earning a soft squeeze of her hand from Lena,

“It can and it will, a few hours shouldn’t make too much of a difference and we all need time to process everything.” Lena replied wanting to give Kara as much comfort as possible.

* * *

Stepping out onto the balcony, Alex gently nudged Linda in the shoulder before coming to rest beside her as they both looked out over National City,

“How are you holding up? None of this can be easy for you all things considered.” Alex managed knowing how hard it had been for Kara when she first arrived on Earth and how there was a chance Linda might be feeling the same,

“It is not easy to learn that the world is going to end soon it reminds me of losing Krypton, my niece is praying to Rao that she hasn’t screwed everything up. She should not sound so broken at such a young age. I am grateful that I am here with you all; that I can be with you my Alex but what if after this ‘Crisis’ I cease to exist.” Linda breathed out keeping her gaze on National City,

“I know that this is hard, I can’t even begin to imagine how you are feeling. As for Ashe, she longs to see us all again after this ‘Crisis’ is over when or how that will happen not even she knows but I do know that she wants you to live whatever comes next.” Alex replied hoping that her words could offer some comfort to her sister as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around Linda smiling when her sister reciprocated by wrapping her arms around her as the pair of them continued to look out over National City,

“If that doesn’t happen, I’m glad I got this.” Linda breathed out softly hoping for the best despite fearing the worst,

“I’m glad we got this too; if this was the reason or one of the reasons Ashe was sent back then I thank Rao that she was.” Alex added wanting her sister to know that she was welcome and loved no matter what.

* * *

Ashe slowly pushed up and away from the door, moving over to the desk that was in the room as she reached for a pen and a piece of paper. Taking a deep breath, she started to write, needing to give hope to her mother’s when all might seem lost. Once she had finished, Ashe turned off the light and crawled into bed, fatigue claiming her soon after.

* * *

Morning came and with it a call to arms or action. Everything that Ashe had told them about what they could do became things that they should do. Pulling together the resources of both L-Corp and the DEO, they reached out to the Alien populations around the world, warned Argo of what was to come and liaised with Team Flash and Team Arrow. It was far from a perfect scenario, planning could and would only get you so far and naturally when the sky began to turn red all the planning went out the window as months of preparation began to turn into desperation; the end of the world was upon them.

Ashe had remained routed to the spot on the DEO’s balcony; doing her best to tune out the sounds that she could hear as the evacuation of Earth-38 began in earnest. Lena and Linda were both at L-Corp making sure that the matter portal was working correctly and so that Linda could protect Lena from any falling debris as everything was becoming more unstable the closer the anti-matter wave got, Argo had already been lost although many had been saved due to the warning Ashe had given some months prior. 

The DEO was a flurry of activity the sudden addition of heroes from other worlds had put everyone even more on edge as they began to co-ordinate efforts to get as many people as possible from Earth-38 to Earth-1. Brainy, Sara and Lois had gone off to Earth-16 to retrieve Jonathan whilst the other gathered heroes set about keeping the dark shadows that had appeared away from the quantum tower.  
The quantum tower had slowed the anti-matter wave to give them more time, but Ashe knew it wouldn’t be enough as she turned taking a deep breath as she made her way down the stairs to the control centre and her Aunt,

“Director Danvers, can I have a moment of your time.” Ashe breathed out deciding that considering the current situation it would be better to address her Aunt by her title rather than as someone familiar to her,

“Miss Thorul, you should be getting ready to evacuate.” Alex replied using the name Ashe had first given all those months ago,

“I will but I have a request first.” Ashe managed pulling the folded letter from her pocket before holding it out for Alex to take,

“Can you give that to Supergirl and request that she not open it until she is in the Vanishing Point.” she added hinting once again that she knew more than what she had told them but obviously needed things to play out a certain way,

“Of course, Miss Thorul, I’ll ensure that she gets it.” Alex replied taking the offered letter and tucking it into her pocket giving Ashe a soft smile,

“Thank you, Director Danvers.” Ashe replied watching as Alex moved off to check up on something whilst she returned to her previous position on the balcony, looking out once more over National City with nothing else left to do but wait.


	21. Crisis On Infinite Earths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all about the Crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with this Chapter. I wanted to get Crisis done in this chapter and didn't change it too much, but the flow isn't great and for that I'm sorry. Normal service resumes at the end of the chapter. Thank you for understanding.

The sounds within the City were growing quieter as more and more were taken onto the alien ships that had come at the call to aid the evacuation to Earth-1. Ashe knew that her mother would have successfully calibrated her matter portal to take as many of Earth-38’s population as possible through and as her daughter that made Ashe incredibly proud but as Sara and Ava had told her months before; she was tied to this Earth now so leaving was out of the question for her at least. 

She slowly took the glasses that Kara had lent her off and placed them down on the balcony, letting all the sounds filter through unrestricted as she took a deep breath,

“Of all the people left I thought they would have ensured you survived.” his voice seemed pained as Ashe turned to look at Mar Novu giving him a smile as she shook her head,

“I am tied to this Earth and so I will die with this Earth. The future is not for me to tamper with anymore than I have already. I have not yet played my final piece, but the board was never stacked in my favour. Time is up Mar, you need to go.” she breathed out resting her hand on his shoulder as he nodded disappearing into a temporal rift as Ashe turned back to the horizon once more,

“You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn. And await the night we join you in the sky. Rao's will be done.” she spoke the words softly, reciting the Kryptonian prayer of the dead for all those that would be lost and had been lost as Earth-38 crumbled into nothing.

* * *

Earth-1 – Central City

It was a sombre atmosphere that greeted the heroes of Earth-38, in holding back to give them as much time as possible; Oliver Queen had been lost and Earth-1 was now the only world left; the anti-matter wave having destroyed all other Earth’s in its path. 

Alex had come to see Kara taking a moment away from liaising with the refugees from Earth-38; handing over the letter that Ashe had given her whilst passing on the message the teen had relayed, that she wasn’t to open it until she got to a place called the Vanishing Point,

“I have no idea what the Vanishing Point is, but if Ashe knew about it then it’s important.” Kara managed taking the letter from her sister and slipping it into one of her suits hidden pockets,

“Did everyone make it?” Kara asked earning a nod from Alex,

“I’ve accounted for most of our friends and family, but Ashe is missing, I’m still looking but there’s a chance, a real one that she didn’t make it off Earth-38 for whatever reason.” Alex managed needing Kara to know that she would keep searching for the teen,

“Do your best to find her.” Kara managed hoping that Ashe had made it to Earth-1 although deep down she feared the worst,

“I will. Things are going to be okay Kara; I believe in you and everyone else to find a way to fix this. I’ll hold the fort here; you go kick some ass.” Alex added with a soft smile wrapping her arms around her sister and squeezing tight, she knew deep down that this Earth was next in line, but she would keep hoping that things would work out for the sake of her sister who still needed to hold onto hope.

“Thanks Alex, I’ll see you soon.” Kara replied wrapping her own arms around her elder sister and holding tight, needing to be grounded for just a moment as she heard the familiar tapping of Lena’s heels as the CEO slowly made her way over to them.

Separating the sisters smiled warmly at Lena as Alex heading off, giving the CEO’s shoulder a squeeze on her way past. Lena gave Alex a nod as she carried on her way towards Kara,

“I was asked to come and find you by The Monitor; he wants to hold a meeting.” Lena breathed out unsure why she would be required but if it meant she could stay with Kara for at least a short time then she would be fine with that.

“Better not keep him waiting.” Kara managed falling into step next to Lena as they made their way back to where everyone was currently gathered.

The pair made their way to the bridge of the Waverider that Harbinger had recruited along with Mick Rory from Earth- 74, gathered on the bridge were Lois and Clark along with Kate, Ray and Rory with the Monitor standing in front of those gathered as Kara came to stand next to her cousin along with Lena.

“We have endured great loss, but we still need to push forward. I’ve consulted the book of Destiny which has revealed to me 7 Paragons that can turn the tide against the Anti-Monitor, two of which are known to me.” The Monitor began as Jonathan started to fuss in Lois arms, causing her to pass him to Clark as the Monitor continued,

“Kara Zor-El, despite all you have endured. You are the Paragon of Hope. Sara Lance is the Paragon of Destiny and you Lena Luthor whilst I do not know your purpose, she assured me you were the better choice.” he added as Jonathan once again began to fuss as Clark handed him over to Kara who tried to soothe him before passing him onto Lena, who whilst initially sceptical gently bounced the babe in her arms who soon settled down causing Lois to smile at the youngest Luthor as the Monitor continued,

“I have identified two more Paragons, one is another Kryptonian who has suffered more loss than any mortal man and today stands as the Paragon of Truth.”

“I’ll find him.” Clark replied softly,

“I’ll go with you.” Lois added as Ray asked about the fourth,

“The Paragon of Courage, known only as the ‘Bat of the Future’ which means Earth-99 exists in the future. Bruce Wayne has dedicated himself body and soul to fighting crime.” The Monitor adds earning a quizzical look from Ray,

“Wait, go back. Bruce Wayne is the Dark Knight?” he asks, receiving a glare from Kate,

“If we can all keep that to ourselves, that would be great.” Kate adds not wanting Bruce’s secret to go beyond those gathered on the bridge,

“The path to find him will lead you to the Paragon of Courage.” The Monitor replies holding his gaze with Kate,

“Alright, who wants to meet Batman.” Kate asks to those gathered.

* * *

It didn’t take long for groups of people to split off, Kara and Kate headed to Earth-99 in search of Batman whilst Lois, Clark and Iris headed off to Earth-96 in search of Superman. 

Meanwhile Mia, Barry, Sara and Constantine had travelled to Earth-18 in an effort to bring back Oliver using one of the last remaining Lazarus Pit, successfully returning Oliver to his body but not his soul.

Lena had been left in charge of Jonathan whilst also doing her best to help Ray build the Paragon detector that the Monitor had asked for still unsure what her role and purpose was here at the end of the world; her thoughts drifted to Ashe hoping that the teen had survived the destruction of Earth-38 and was safe with Alex and the rest of the evacuees, had she been the one to tell the Monitor that she was the better choice, the better choice over whom exactly.

When Lois, Clark and Iris returned with another Clark in tow having successfully recruited him from Earth-96, Kara and Kate returned to inform them that the Batman of Earth-99 was a bust and that the Dark Knight had killed that Earth’s Superman, causing them all to ponder who was the Paragon of Courage as Lena and Ray set about testing the machine, they’d built to detect Paragons after Lena had gently given Jonathan back to Lois.

Both her and Ray were watching the screen as it lit up red to indicate that a Paragon was near, although Ray was sure that it wasn’t working correctly as the Monitor intoned that it was as his attention turned to Kate,

“Kate Kane, you are the Paragon of Courage.” he stated much to Kate’s disbelief as she shook her head and headed off to think over what had been said.  


Lena and Ray continue to use the Paragon detector revealing that Barry is the Paragon of Love, J’onn J’onzz is the Paragon of Honour and that an Ivy League Professor called Ryan Choi is the Paragon of Humanity.

With the final Paragon identified, Iris, Ray and Ralph head off to find him, whilst Mia, Diggle and Constantine travel to Earth-666 in an effort to enter Purgatory and find Oliver’s soul with the help of Lucifer, before they are able to retrieve Oliver’s soul; a Spectre appears urging Oliver to go with him causing Constantine to return to the Waverider without him.

As the Monitor grows weaker he gives Cisco back his powers, using them to find Pariah in the Anti-Monitor chamber that once held him; freeing Earth-90 Flash from the anti-matter canon which goes critical causing Pariah to recruit Black Lightning to contain it’s power. Earth-90 Flash tells Barry that the Monitor didn’t state which Flash had to die and sacrifices himself instead. Returning to the Waverider, all the Paragons are gathered but a brainwashed Harbinger arrives to kill the Monitor and help the Anti-Monitor absorb his power to complete the destruction of the multiverse, in his final act Pariah sends all of the Paragons to the Vanishing Point as Earth-1 succumbs to the Anti-Matter wave.

* * *

Maltus – 10,000 years earlier.

Mar Novu attempts to witness the birth of the Universe, only to end up in the antimatter universe inadvertently revealing the multiverse to the Anti-Monitor.

The Vanishing Point

Time doesn’t exist here, that was one of the first things that Sara made sure they all understood. They were outside of time and space and with the whole multiverse now gone, alone. 

Kara was sitting down with her back against a wall fumbling in her suit pockets for the letter Alex had given her, remembering the promise to her sister that she wouldn’t open it until she was here; slowly she closed her eyes and smiled softly at the last memory she had of Lena on the Waverider telling her that it was going to be okay as she faded from existence just like the rest. 

The letter felt heavy in her hands; after everything that had happened it was the last thing, she had to connect her to the present and the future. Ashe had given what information she could but had likely held something back for this moment as Kara shakily unfolded the letter and began to read,  


_JeJu,_

_If you are reading this then you’ve made it to the Vanishing Point, a place that exists outside of time and space. I asked Aunt Alex to give this to you prior to the destruction of Earth-38, I want you to know that I remained on Earth-38 and sent all who remained into Rao’s light; it was the least I could do having been unable to leave myself. Do not mourn for me Jeju, for this is not the end of my story._

_I did all that I could to set certain things up but the board was stacked against me from the start, still I have a final piece left to play. I must ask you to do something for me Jeju, which may sound selfish all things considered but they are necessary for what comes next._

_You will get a chance to remake the world or worlds, I’m not quite sure how it plays out but I have two requests._

_One, wish for Linda. She deserves to live the life that she was denied in my time. To experience the love of the Danvers, sister nights, game nights, Thanksgiving and Christmas. To find love and live a happy life so please wish for her to be in your new world._

_Two, don’t wish for me. Wishing for me will create issues with the timeline that I can’t even begin to explain. I’ll become an anachronism and Sara will have to put me back where I belong; issue being I don’t have anywhere to belong to. There’s no pressure on you or Lena to get together and have me; it either happens or it doesn’t and that’s okay. Truth is, you won’t remember me when you wake up in the new world so no harm, no foul._

_I want you to know that I’m not doing this to be heroic, I’m doing this because it is the right thing to do. You taught me to have hope, to give help and have compassion for all and the time I got to spend with you and Lena will stay with me no matter what._

_I love you Jeju._

_Your Inah Ash-El_

She didn’t realise she was crying until she noted the blotches on the paper as her heart swelled with love for her daughter and her final act; she had almost lost all hope but in her final act Ashe had given it back to her ten-fold, there was light at the end of this dark tunnel and Kara was going to embrace it.

Suddenly Oliver appears having mastered the powers of the Spectre, helping to strengthen Barry so that he can get everyone out of the Vanishing Point, dropping off Kara and Choi on Maltus before he loses the others in the speed force after encountering the Anti-Monitor. 

Despite convincing this version of Mar Novu to not implement his plans to see the birth of the universe; there is always one version that does as Barry brings them all to the dawn of time.

Once more the Paragons must fight the Anti-Monitor as his forces as Oliver manages to overpower him and they all rebuild the multiverse but the loss is high once more as Oliver once again sacrifices himself for the greater good.

Earth – Prime

Kara wakes with a start, images from the end of the world flooding through her mind as she bolts upright; completely confused at her surroundings. Everything feels wrong, a voice from behind her startles her enough to ignite her heat vision, just missing Alex burning two holes into her wall,

“Alex, what are you doing here?” Kara asks moving about her apartment and to the window looking out, not quite believing what she was seeing,

“You fell asleep on the couch and I didn’t have the heart to move you; are you sure you are okay?” Alex asked concern in her voice as she studied her sister’s unsteady movements,

“Yeah, I’m fine just a little confused.” Kara manages holding her gaze with her sister for a moment before she continues to scan her apartment spying photographs with her, Eliza, Alex and Linda,

“Did that White Martian hit you a little too hard last night?” Alex asks as Kara opens her laptop and sees the story about her apprehending a White Martian the night before,

“Maybe, or I’m just a little tired.” Kara replies as Alex heads towards the door, mentioning a date with Kelly,

“I love you Alex.” she added earning a smile from her sister,

“Love you too Kar.” Alex replies as she heads out to meet Kelly, as Kara’s phone starts to ring with a call from Nia.

The rest of the day moves by in a blur, J’onn going from City to City restoring the memories of those closest to the Paragons as the realisation dawns that they are all on the same Earth and that Oliver is truly gone. The Anti-Monitor makes one last stand to end the multiverse but is thwarted by Ray, Ryan and Nash who develop a bomb which sends him to the micro-verse: ending his reign of terror.

Together the Paragons make a promise to protect the new world that Oliver helped to create.

* * *

L-Corp – Lena Luthor’s Office – Earth Prime - 2051

“Ashley Keiran El Luthor-Danvers are you even listening to me?” came Lena’s voice seeping into Ashe’s conscious mind as she blinked a few times to re-orientate herself from the images flashing through her mind,

“Huh?” Ashe breathed out looking up at her mother who looked equally unimpressed with her response as she raised her hand and pinched the bridge of her nose,

“Just go home, Ashe. We’ll talk about things later.” Lena managed watching as her daughter’s shoulders slumped with resignation before she headed out of her mother’s office and down to the lower floor only belatedly realising that she didn’t know where home was; fortunately her Mother’s driver was waiting outside L-Corp and she took the opportunity to catch a ride home with him.


	22. Fifth Dimensional Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe heads home to try and figure out what's going on and our favourite Imp makes an appearance.

Ashe bid farewell to her Mother’s driver; asking him to circle back to L-Corp to pick her Mother up when it was time for her to leave as she made her way up to the penthouse apartment; glad that her hand unlocked the biometric lock so at least she was who she believed to be as she rode the elevator up; hoping to find some answers as to why she couldn’t remember anything up until the moment of ‘Crisis’ as she winced at the splitting headache brewing behind her temple.

From what she could ascertain when she came back to herself in her Mother’s office was that she was being yelled at for something; possibly having broken something expensive in the lab which would normally be what she got yelled at for, unfortunately despite all the practise she sometimes struggled with her strength much to her Mother’s chagrin.

Sighing deeply as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened on the top floor, Ashe stepped out and made her way down the short hallway to the front door; once again using her hand to unlock the biometric lock to enter the living space. 

Glancing around the living area nothing felt familiar and that was a growing concern as she edged further into the penthouse; pictures littered mantles and walls of her, Lena and Kara as well as Sam, Linda and Ruby along with Alex and Kelly. Slowly she walked forward and picked up the picture of Linda and Sam on their wedding day; a day she didn’t remember as her gaze fell over the other pictures none of them sparking any sort of recognition. The headache was getting worse with each passing minute; flashes of memories that seemed to be her own but felt disjointed as she set the photograph back down and moved over to the sofa, sinking down into the soft fabric as she closed her eyes.

She felt the shift in the room, despite her pounding headache as she opened her eyes and came face to face with man, yelping she pushed up and over the sofa before slowly peeking over it,

“Who are you?” she asked fumbling for her signal watch so that she could call her Jeju before she realised, she wasn’t wearing it,

“I mean you no harm Ash-El. I came to help with your little memory problem. Mr. Mxyzpltk at your service.” he replied before bowing as Ashe pushed back up to her feet,

“Mxyzpltk? 5th Dimensional Imp, you tried to marry Supergirl.” Ashe managed a vague recollection of someone telling her that story filtered through her mind as she reached up to rub her temple; the headache not abating for even a minute,

“I did, realised the error of my ways and I have come to make amends for my behaviour. Only you changed a few things before ‘Crisis’; no great falling out between a Luthor and a Super which meant I wasn’t needed until now.” Mxy replied as Ashe stepped out from behind the sofa, glancing around the penthouse once more before her focus fell on the calendar attached to the fridge, tonight was game night which meant everyone would be round and if she wasn’t acting like herself then she might end up in a DEO cell; taking a deep breath and hoping that she could trust Mxy to keep his word and actually help she turned to face him,

“Alright, where do we begin?” Ashe asked as Mxy clicked his fingers; a small old-fashioned television appeared along with a video cassette player, a stack of video tapes appearing next to it.

“This one.” he announced showing the tape to Ashe before he placed it into the video player and urged her to take a seat with him on the couch.

* * *

_The One Where They Got Together_

National City – Earth Prime – 2019

Things had finally begun to settle down after ‘Crisis’, although Kara had been swamped with work at CATCO and hadn’t been able to see Lena since things had returned to normal, it hadn’t helped that Supergirl duty had also increased with the merging of Earths. 

Another Friday night rolled round which saw the Danvers sister together for the first time for sister night, although Linda and Alex were planning an intervention on Kara’s behalf. They’d ordered in from Kara’s favourite take out and the pair of them were waiting on Kara to get back from work, discussing Linda’s upcoming trip to Midvale,

“So are you all packed ready to head to Mom’s tomorrow?” Alex asked knowing that Linda was nervous about spending time with Eliza,

“I’m ready, nervous but I know that it will help me to find myself outside of Kara’s shadow. Time for myself to adjust to everything after ‘Crisis’” Linda replied snuggling up against Alex, still enjoying the closeness of having this time with her and how familiar it felt,

“Just remember you are loved, and we want you to be happy and feel comfortable here.” Alex replied knowing that Linda was still trying to find her feet in this new world much like the rest of them,

“Thank you, Alex. I think spending time at Eliza’s will help with adjusting plus there will be plenty of space to get my powers in check.” Linda added as the sound of the front door unlocking caught her attention as Kara pushed open her apartment door and stepped inside, offering both her sisters a wide but tired smile.

“Hey, thanks for coming over tonight.” Kara managed placing her keys, bag and slipping off her shoes by the rack before she padded further into her apartment making a beeline for her bedroom so that she could change into sweats, t-shirt and fuzzy socks, throwing her dirty laundry into the basket before stepping back out into the living room and flopping on the couch; burying herself against her sisters as she let out a slow breath.

Linda shifted as she heard footsteps nearing the apartment door, and not wanting her elder sister to get up she extracted herself from both Alex and Kara and made her way to the door, waiting for the delivery person to knock before opening it; giving them a wide smile as she took the pizza and potstickers from them before stepping back and closing the apartment door behind her,

“Food.” she breathed out moving back over to the coffee table in front of the sofa, placing the pizza and potstickers down before grabbing a whole pizza box for herself and settling in the nearest chair.

Alex leans over and opens up a box and grabs a slice of pizza but Kara doesn’t move from her spot which causes both Alex and Linda to look at each other and frown deeply,

“Kar, are you okay?” Alex asked softly setting her slice back down as she ran her fingers through Kara’s hair concern etched into her voice,

“No, I can’t stop seeing her. Every time I close my eyes, I see Lena holding her gaze with mine right before she disappears, time doesn’t move at the Vanishing point and I kept thinking back over everything and I realised that I’m in love with her Alex.” Kara breathed out tears forming as she tried to brush them away only to have Alex hug her a little tighter,

“Oh Kar, it’s going to be okay, but you need to tell Lena how you feel. Avoiding her isn’t healthy, you’ve not even inhaled any potstickers yet and that is a real worry. Why don’t you grab a couple of pizza boxes, potstickers and the side salad we ordered and go see Lena, you and I both know she’ll still be at the office.” Alex pressed lightly knowing it was important to support her sister but also give her a subtle push in the right direction as Linda looked over at the pair of them and nodded,

“You won’t know unless you try Kara; and she’s worth it.” Linda chipped in before returning to inhale her pizza a clear new favourite.

“You think I should chance it?” Kara asked earning a nod from both her sisters, 

“We do, as Maggie once said we should kiss the girls we want to kiss.” Alex managed knowing that it was a good piece of advice especially for her sister,

“Alright, I’m going to go see Lena.” Kara breathed out, pushing up off Alex and taking off her glasses, her supersuit forming over her clothes instantly as she picked up two pizza boxes, a box of potstickers and the side salad before she took off through the balcony towards L Corp.

* * *

L-Corp – Lena Luthor’s Office

It had been another long day of meetings and conference calls with foreign investors as Lena leaned back in her chair and swirled the scotch in her glass before placing back down on her desk, closing her eyes for a moment.

The sound of boots landing on her balcony caused her to turn her chair smiling when she spotted Kara holding takeout as she tapped on the window, pushing up out of her chair she moved to the balcony window and pulled it open before stepping back to let Kara in,

“I thought you might be hungry.” Kara managed moving towards the couch and the small table placing down the food before dematerialising her suit revealing the comfortable clothing she was wearing underneath as she sat down, 

“Thank you, I was just finishing up for the night. It’s really good to see you Kara.” Lena replied moving over to join Kara, taking the offered salad as she sat down. 

The pair of them ate in silence neither of them sure how to break the ice, it had only been a couple of weeks since ‘Crisis’ and the closeness they shared prior seemed to have evaporated along with the end of the world.

Kara finished up her slice of pizza and wiped off her fingers before she looked over at Lena and took a deep breath; her sisters were right and she needed to be open and honest regardless of the outcome, she could admit her feelings and if Lena didn’t feel the same way then hopefully they could still be friends,

“When the world was ending, you were the last person that I saw. In the Vanishing Point, time doesn’t exist, and I kept seeing your face every time I closed my eyes; you gave me hope when I had lost all mine. I thought back over all of our interactions and I realised something, I Kara Zor-El Danvers am in love with you Lena Luthor.” Kara breathed out; having held her gaze with Lena throughout as the CEO took in everything Kara had said, slowly a smile appeared on Lena’s features as she reached for Kara’s hand and squeezed it,

“I Lena Luthor am in love with you Kara Zor-El Danvers and I’d really like to kiss you.” Lena breathed out leaning forward as Kara did the same; their lips touching in the softest of kisses.

_To Be Continued….._

* * *

“Ah, the beginnings of a beautiful relationship.” Mxy gushed as he glanced over at Ashe who was brushing tears off her face,

“I remember Linda telling me the story of how they got together; although her main concern was the new flavour of pizza she’d discovered that night, and her nerves at heading to Eliza’s but she always smiles when she mentions how her and Alex sent Kara to Lena that night.” Ashe managed wincing at the pain that spiked in her skull as she felt that memory cement itself, 

“What’s next?” she asked looking at the stack of video tapes.


	23. The One Where.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching up with Mxy and Ashe, as the pair watch another tape.

Mxy held up another tape and smiled before placing it in the VCR player and hitting play before he settled back down next to Ashe as the title card flashed up; hoping it might pique another memory even if it was just the memory of the event being told.

_The One Where Linda Meets Sam_

Linda had been in Midvale for four months as of today; Kara and Alex had been in constant contact throughout those months and had even visited with Lena and Kelly on a long weekend. It had taken some time to adjust; to figure out what her limits were but it was also a great adventure. Eliza had taken her in like the lost alien she was and nurtured her talents; filled her with warming home-made food, along with the best chocolate pecan pie in the galaxy. Nudged gently to experiment outside of her comfort zone, to become her own person and not just a carbon copy of Kara. 

Stepping out of that comfort zone had led to experiments in how to cut her hair and then how to colour it; both her and Eliza enjoying the bonding experience that it gave them bringing them closer together but now it was time to move back to National City and start the next chapter of her life.

“Are you ready to head back?” Eliza asked as she spied Alex pulling up into the driveway as she made her way over to Linda, earning herself a nod from the Kryptonian,

“Yes, thank you for letting me stay with you and for helping me find myself.” Linda replied running her fingers through her now much shorter and dyed hair, enjoying the feel of the buzz cut underneath the slightly longer locks on top as she glanced out the front window and spied Alex; a wider smile appearing at the sight of her sister,

“You are welcome back anytime; never be a stranger.” Eliza added knowing that Linda was happy to see Alex as the elder Danvers entered the house and gave her mother a hug before latching onto her sister,

“Ready to go?” Alex asked earning a nod from Linda who released Alex to give Eliza a strong hug; whispering her thank yous before she released the matriarch of the Danvers family, grabbing her bag and heading out to the car leaving Alex and Eliza alone for the moment.

“She’s grown so much Alex and is a lot more confident, she still struggles with nightmares, but they have gotten lesser as the months have gone by.” Eliza added softly knowing that Linda would likely hear but felt that Alex needed to know; she’d helped Kara when she first got to Earth,

“Thanks for letting me know.” Alex replied knowing that she’d let Linda tell her if she wanted to as she didn’t want to push her sister as she hugged Eliza once more before she headed back out to the car,

“See you soon girls.” Eliza called out earning smiles and waves from both Alex and Linda as Alex slowly headed down the driveway on the way back to National City.

Alex let the silence descend between them for a short while as the radio played classical music rather than pop as it was something Linda preferred compared to Kara and Alex was keen to ensure that her sister felt comfortable on the ride back,

“Kara’s organised a game night at the penthouse tonight; to celebrate your return to National City. I did stress that you might not want anything to heavy on your first night back but you know Kara.” Alex motioned briefly with one hand whilst the other remained steady on the steering wheel glancing at Linda for a moment before her focus returned to the road,

“It will be nice to see everyone again; but could you stay with me tonight? A sister night but just the two of us, my dreams have been strange of late.” Linda admitted honestly hoping that Alex wouldn’t mind spending tonight with her as she settled back into life in the big city once more,

“Of course, and if you want to tell me later about those dreams, I’ll be more than happy to listen.” Alex added earning a nod from Linda as they continued the drive back to National City.

-A Few Hours Later-

Alex had dropped Linda off at Kara’s old apartment which had now transferred to Linda; it still held much of Kara’s vibe, but Alex was certain that Linda would put her own stamp on it in time and with a promise to pick up Linda on the way to Kara and Lena’s shared penthouse, Alex had left her younger sister alone to decompress from the drive back from Midvale.

Alex pulled up on the sidewalk just after six thirty; glad that Linda was already waiting outside as her sister easily climbed into the passenger seat and gave her elder sister a bright smile,

“Thanks for coming to get me.” she managed, “Do you know who is going to be at game night tonight?” Linda added hoping to not be overwhelmed or surprised by anyone she might not know as Alex bit her bottom lip,

“I know Kara, Lena, Brainy, J’onn, Kelly and Nia will be there, not sure if anyone else is joining us.” Alex replied honestly hoping the small group would be okay for Linda who still struggled a little in big groups,

“Usual crowd then, should be okay.” Linda managed wanting to start getting used to having more people around fortunately, the glasses that Alex had given her helped to keep most of her senses in check and being in Midvale had helped tremendously but she was still a little prone to panic attacks and heightened anxiety at times so having familiar faces around would help. 

It didn’t take long for Alex to drive them both the short distance to Lena and Kara’s shared penthouse apartment; the pair of them falling into step as they headed up in the elevator to the correct floor, 

Linda instinctively reaching for her sister’s hand to ground her in the confined space letting out slow breath when the doors finally reopened on the floor that housed the penthouse as Alex guided her to the front door.

Without even knocking the door was pulled open to reveal Kara; Alex’s hand raised comically to knock as she pulled both of her sisters into a bear hug smiling wide at the pair of them as she tugged them both into the penthouse.

Linda’s grip on Alex’s hand increased as she sensed heartbeats that weren’t familiar to her, all but causing her elder sister to stop and look back at her younger sister who had become immovable,

“Unfamiliar heartbeats.” Linda croaked out her gaze shifting between Alex and Kara hoping that her sister would let her know who else was here,

“Oh, Sam and Ruby are here as they were visiting and uh Jeju is here.” Kara breathed out causing Alex to frown deeply; she felt that Linda could handle the addition of Sam and Ruby but the addition of Alura perhaps not,

“You didn’t think to give me the heads up that Alura would be here?” Alex whispered trying not to draw too much attention to the three of them in the hallway,

“I wanted to do something nice for Linda; have her join the family officially and only Mom can do that. I’m sorry for not warning you both in advance.” Kara managed her infamous pout appearing as Alex shook her head and gently got Linda to release the vice like grip on her hand,

“That makes perfect sense.” Alex replied holding her gaze with Linda, “I know tonight isn’t going how either of us expected but you’ve got this. It will just be like meeting my Mom for the first time.” Alex added earning a slow nod from Linda,

“Please stop pouting sister; your intentions were good.” Linda added causing Kara to smile wide once more, “I am ready.” she managed knowing the longer they remained in the hallway the more likely their presence would be missed.

Together the three sisters headed down the hallway to the main living room where everyone else was already gathered, Kara immediately sliding in to sit next to Lena whilst Alex remained with Linda shaking her head at Kara’s antics,

“Linda, this is Sam and her daughter Ruby.” Alex started feeling Linda tense up behind her,

“Oh, Rao.” Linda breathed out as her gaze fell on Sam; a strange feeling bubbling up in her stomach as she took a step back towards the kitchen island hand gripping the side too hard causing the marble to splinter much to everyone’s shock it was Ruby who moved towards the startled Kryptonian reaching slowly for her free hand and grasping it tightly,

“I’m Ruby, it’s nice to meet you. Do you think my Mom is pretty?” Ruby asked earning a nod from Linda who seemed speechless for the moment, “Want to come over and say hi?” Ruby encouraged a firm believer in love at first sight considering she’d seen the signs with Kara and Lena way before they’d gotten together.

Nodding once again, Linda’s grip on the countertop loosened the broken pieces of marble falling to the floor as Kara quickly used her super speed to clean away the broken fragments and make the work top safe knowing her sister would be mortified to have broken it as Ruby guided Linda over to her mother.

Extending her hand Sam rose from her seat and smiled softly at Linda, “Samantha Arias but you can call me Sam. It’s nice to meet you Linda.” Sam spoke softly hoping to not spook Linda anymore than she had been since entering the apartment as Ruby let go of Linda’s hand as the Kryptonian moved to shake the one Sam had extended to her,

“Nice to meet you, you are very pretty.” Linda replied clearly having no filter when it came to Sam as Alex started to giggle wondering if Kara had ever done the same when in Lena’s presence. 

The staring contest was broken by Alura clearing her throat, causing Linda to pull her gaze and hand away from Sam slowly so as not to cause injury as Sam settled into her chair once more,

“Sorry to interrupt the moment but I need to return to Argo this evening. Kara asked me to come and officiate you joining the family but I’m unable to join you to the House of El; instead, it would be my honour for you to join the House of In-Ze, my former House and the House of my sister. I believe that Astra would have loved you as deeply as she loved Kara. I know we are strangers to each other, but I would like to invite you to Argo so that we can learn more about each other.” Alura managed hoping that Kara wouldn’t be mad at her for being unable to bring Linda into the House of El but she felt that her compromise was a good one as Linda contemplated what her Jeju had said,

“Linda Lee In-Ze Danvers, Lee In-Ze” Linda breathed out testing the name of her Aunt on her tongue before smiling widely at her mother,

“I think it suits me, Jeju and I would love to visit Argo in the near future.” Linda added giving Alura a hug before stepping back, “Thank you for coming, sorry I was nervous about seeing you.” she managed hoping she hadn’t caused any offence as Alura chuckled slightly,

“It’s perfectly fine to be nervous young one, I will see you soon. Thank you for letting me stay a few days Kara, Lena. It was nice to meet all of you under better circumstances, I’ll be in touch.” Alura smiled softly at her daughters as Linda slowly made her way to sit next to Sam a hidden pull drawing them together as Alura bid her goodbyes and left the apartment.

_To Be Continued…._

As the screen faded to black Ashe was giggling uncontrollably next to Mxy at how Linda had managed to break a marble countertop the day she first saw Sam. Shaking her head as she sought to get her breathing under control, she glanced over at Mxy and smiled,

“With the way Linda tells the story you would think she hadn’t embarrassed herself in front of her future wife; she tells it so differently and often forgets to include that Alura was even there. Still it’s a pretty funny story that she tells every so often and Sam likes to rib her for how she fell in love at first sight.” Ashe managed feeling the memory of Linda telling the story settling in her mind just like the previously one had causing a spike of pain as she rubbed at her temple,

“What else have you got Mxy?” she asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kryptonian.info for the below translations.
> 
> Kryptonian translations: 
> 
> Rrip nahn voi - You are safe.
> 
> Voi - Safe


End file.
